Dancing with the Devil
by Kiel95
Summary: Shego has to go home for the annual ball that her parents host. This year turns up interesting when she dances with her older brother's redheaded guest. - KiGo -
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Ok, so in this story you will meet Shego's mom and dad, and just for your info, yes, they are partially based around StarvingLunatic's story _Walking the Line_ and you will see similarities other than their names. They won't be the same people altogether, but I was highly influenced when writing them. I don't know how deeply I plan on going into their characters, but I do hope that it's enough to satisfy you all. Now then, without further ado, I hope you enjoy, and I'd also like to say that I own nothing. I mean seriously... this is . I don't think we're supposed to own anything other than some OCs xD Now then, do enjoy!

* * *

The phone was ringing off the hook, and Shego continued to ignore it and Drakken's yelling as he tried to get her to answer it. He whined and stomped his foot, but nothing got done, so in the end the blue idiot huffed and picked up.

"Dr. Drakken speaking," he said with an annoyed tone.

"I'd like to speak to Shego if you'd please," replied a woman's voice.

"SHEGO! IT'S FOR YOU!" he yelled, even though she was about two feet away.

"Oh shut up!" she snarled snatching it from the scientist, "What?!"

"Selene Go, is that any way to talk to me?"

"Mom?" she gasped, her eyes wide. She immediately started to scan the building and grew to be in a fighting stance. Drakken was too preoccupied with his work to notice.

"Oh calm down sweetie, I'm not there," she laughed slightly, knowing her daughter would be looking around warily, "I needed to talk to you about something."

Shego groaned, "What?" If her mother needed to talk to her, it always seemed to be trouble. She seriously did not want to deal with her family.

"Your father and I are holding a masquerade ball at our family home in the countryside outside Go City. I want you and your brothers to attend. In fact, your brothers are already here. You're the only person who hasn't arrived yet."

"Do I HAVE to go?" she asked, desperate for a way out.

"I EXPECT you to be here, understood? You are not worming your way out of this one. Last time you had a valid excuse, but not now. You're obviously at a lair which isn't too far away."

"Alright, alright. What day is it?" She still remembered how the year before her excuse was that she was in prison. She could've broken out easily, but her mother had called her a few days before, saying that the family ball was coming up. So, the next time little Miss Priss came to foil their plans, she'd let herself get captured by the police. Kim had wondered why it had been so easy, but Shego said nothing. She just went to prison quietly and stayed a few days until the ball was over. Her mother couldn't get her out of prison just to go to a dance. The day after the dance she'd escaped prison.

"Saturday," her mother replied in an even tone.

"THE HELL?! THAT'S TOMORROW! I still have to get my outfit together then!" she said in exasperation. "Can't you at least give me a two day warning?!"

"Maybe next time you'll send me the number of your lair when you move so that I don't have to track you down."

Shego rolled her eyes, "It wouldn't be a secret lair if I did."

"Anyways, Selene, you better be here. So get your ass in gear. See you tomorrow. Love you," her mother finished in a chipper voice.

Almost inaudibly Shego groaned, "Yeah, yeah… love you too." As soon as she hung up the receiver she cursed vehemently and said, "Dr. D I'm taking a few days vacation!"

"But Shegooooo! I had plans for tomorrow! There's something I want you to steaaaal! It's been two months since I started this, and I finally need something!" he whined. He hated when she randomly disappeared like this. He hoped to get the doomsday device working soon before Kim Possible foiled their plans. Drakken was surprised though. They hadn't seen the redhead at all while he was working on building it. He was somewhat happy for the reprieve.

"Family issues Dr. D. You can wait a few days, can't you?"

Before he could pout and make things harder on her, she went to the garage where she pulled out her custom made green and black motorcycle and sped off towards her apartment. She had to get ready for hell.


	2. Chapter 2

The whole way home she had to contemplate what she was going to wear. Her mother wouldn't care as long as she looked nice and remembered a mask. Her brothers and father however expected her to dress like the heiress she is.

She smirked when an idea formed in her head. She was going to either go wearing the smuttiest outfit she could find, or she would be dressed as a guy.

After thinking about the two options, she chose the latter. There was no way in hell she wanted to deal with guys hitting on her all night. That'd be a pain, and she knew her mother would be pissed if she decided to fry someone's ass for annoying her too much, especially after she'd chosen an outfit that would have guys drooling over her.

When she made it home, she tossed together the essentials for a week. Knowing her mother, even if she planned to only stay a night, she'd be forced into a few more than that. It always happened, and she always prepared for it.

With her things packed, she strapped her bag onto the back of her motorcycle. Then she took off towards town. She had to get an outfit together ASAP. She was glad that she had connections. Whatever she could possibly need was within reach.

As she parked her motorcycle outside of a tailoring store, she walked briskly inside.

When her bike had roared into their parking lot, most of the employees had looked up. As soon as they saw the biker pull off her helmet, half of them dropped what they were doing and rushed towards her as she entered.

"Welcome back Ms. Go. How can we be of service to you today?" they all asked enthusiastically.

The other customers all wondered what was going on and if the person before them was famous for some reason.

"Hey guys, I need Jean. Now."

They all scrambled to the back and pulled an annoyed woman towards the front. She didn't like that all her employees had pulled her away from one of her most important jobs ever. She was fighting with them vehemently until she saw the reason for her sudden summoning.

"Shego!" Jean shouted happily, throwing her arms around the woman.

The green skinned woman returned the embrace lightly and asked, "You think you can fit me for a ball I need to go to tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Is it the family's annual ball?"

"Yeah. I found out about it about two hours ago. It's a masquerade."

Jean's eyes sparkled. Her store was typically for bridal purposes, but she loved a challenge.

"So, male or female?"

"Male."

"Oh? Going for the looks that made me fall for you in the beginning?" Jean asked with a wink.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Not that look exactly. Just throw together something that'll cover my skin tone. So I'll want gloves and a mask that at least covers half my face. Make it as simple or decorative as you like, as long as it matches well. Oh, and try to accent my emerald eyes. Keep the clothes light so I can move around easily, and don't use easily flammable material since I may need my plasma. Oh, and I'll be using my binder to become an A-cup. Can you figure out the rest?"

"Of course! How many hours do I have?"

"I'll be back at dinner time, so about 6 hours."

"Will you be taking me out in thanks?"

Shego smiled, "Of course, but don't expect anything more than dinner. I need to get to the family home before tomorrow, so I'll be riding throughout the night so I can get there a few hours before the party starts."

"Understood. I'll get to work right away!" She placed a peck on the raven-haired woman's cheek and she skipped off into the back of the store.

"Can we help you with anything else Ms. Go?" almost every store employee asked at once.

She waved them away and said, "Don't get in Jean's way. Just go back to whatever the hell it was you were doing before I arrived."

"Yes ma'am!" they all said enthusiastically.

Shego left the store and hopped on her bike. "Now for shoe shopping," she grumbled.

After half an hour she arrived at a custom shoe store. "Connections are a wonderful thing," she smirked.

It wasn't hard to find the perfect fitting shoe, considering that the owner custom made all her shoes and always had a nice pair of male dress shoes in case of an emergency. It wasn't the first time Shego had needed to dress like a guy, and she was pretty sure it wouldn't be the last.

Whenever she had to go to something formal, she was prepared to piss her father off by dressing like a guy. He used to always say how he wished he had five sons instead of a lesbian daughter, so she complied and dressed like her brothers. That never went well and the two would end up arguing. Shego enjoyed arguing with him though, if he was pissed off, she was content.


	3. Chapter 3

"Woah! KP you look amazing!" Ron said with a giant grin.

Kim twirled around in her shocking red and black dress. It was slick and formfitting, but still breathable. "You think so?" she asked with a grin. She was glad that after their break up she and Ron were still best friends. They still saved the world together and everything.

"Girl, I agree with him, you look great!" Monique smiled. "I told you that dress would be perfect!" She'd chosen everyone's outfits, and they were quite happy with it. In fact, she'd done more than just choose them; she'd MADE them, the design and everything.

"The ball is tomorrow night, so we should probably get going you guys. It's a long drive to the house," said Kim.

They all agreed and packed their things, being careful to take special care of their nice clothes and their masks. Then they all packed into the car and headed off. Ron waved at his little pal Rufus who he had to leave behind. The naked mole rat was waving goodbye from the driveway. No pets were allowed, so he grudgingly parted.

"I still can't believe Hego invited us to such a formal event. I mean, I wonder if he's coming as a super hero or his Bueno Nacho self," Ron said.

Kim shrugged, "I heard we were invited as his way of thanks for helping out in Go City sometimes."

"Who cares the reason? We're getting into one of the biggest galas out there guys! I've heard about this particular ball, it's always one of the best! The theme is almost always different. They never use the same theme twice in a row! I heard this is the first year they're ever attempting a masquerade!" Monique said with a giant squeal. She'd read about it in one of the fashion magazines she was subscribed to. Almost anybody who's a somebody in the fashion world was going to be there and sporting a design of their own creation to show off.

Kim smiled at her two friends. She was glad she could bring them both. Monique had been practically dying to go to one of these balls for the past three years since she'd heard about it, but getting an invitation was almost impossible. Ron was just excited since at some point Monique had mentioned how the food was always some of the best in the entire world, and it was free.

Kim wasn't sure how she felt about it. A ball typically meant dancing, and dancing wasn't something she liked to do with a bunch of strangers, especially if there was a slow dance. She hadn't dated anyone since her break up with Ron, so she wasn't sure how she'd react if someone asked her to dance.

With an inaudible sigh she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, focusing on the road before her, and a little on her excited friends as the two squealed over the party.

They drove for two hours before Kim switched with Monique so she could rest some. Those two continually switched off driving, neither sure whether they should let Ron drive. He wasn't terrible, but they didn't want to risk it.

After Ron's initial excitement when they left, he drifted into a deep sleep, only occasionally muttering something about food in his sleep.

With Ron asleep, the two girls had time to talk.

"So GF, you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine Monique. Ron and I broke up a year ago. And hey, if I meet someone at the dance that could only be a good thing right?" she asked, though slightly hesitant.

Monique bit her lip and said, "Well, I'm not worried about any guys doing things to you. I mean, you're Kim Possible. You can take care of yourself. I'm just worried that you're going to be thinking about things you shouldn't be. You need to enjoy the party alright?"

"I know Mo," she sighed, "It's not like I want anything bad to happen, but whenever I think of a dance I remember prom, and whenever I think of Team Go I think of Shego and the possibility of being attacked. The only time when I ever really talk to them is when I help them on a mission."

"Don't worry so much about it! Hego said he'd been going for years and nothing ever happens! I bet no villain dares enter that ball considering that Team Go is always there!"

"I- I guess," Kim managed.

The two fell silent for a bit before Monique decided they were going to change the topic. They started talking about their dresses and fashion. Anything to keep Kim's mind off the negative things.

So, after 10 hours of driving, the three arrived at the manor at 7 am in the morning. They'd promised to get there early to help with the set up a little and other tedious things. Hego also said that he wanted to introduce his parents to them.

When they entered the front door, they were greeted by the Wegos, or one of their copies. The whole place was filled with the twins who were working on making sure the place was perfect.

When the door opened, every single Wego popped their head out to look and said, "Welcome," all at once.

That caused Hego and Mego to materialize out of nowhere, along with a man who looked like an older version of Hego, and a woman who looked scarily similar to a green skinned villain they know.

"Hello Kim Possible. Welcome!" Hego said with a hearty smile.

Mego also said, "Hey, glad you could make it," although his tone seemed disinterested.

The older man said, "Hello there. You must be Kimberly, Ronald, and Monique. I've heard things about you all form my boy here," he smiled proudly as he pat his eldest son's shoulder. "My names Jason Go and this is my wife Isabel Go. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He held out his hand and Kim shook it firmly.

They were showed around the manor and where they could place their things. Ron would have his own room while Kim and Monique would share. When they asked about it being alright to stay in the manor where the ball would be held, the Go's laughed and it turned out that Hego had forgot to mention that the house was theirs and that they were the ones who hosted the gala. In fact, they were the richest family in Go City, and the most influential. They were practically royalty.

After settling in, they helped work on the set up. Nobody brought up Shego, and since nobody brought up Shego, nobody expected her to be there. Nobody but Isabel who'd kept the information to herself. She hadn't known that her son had invited her daughter's rival to the ball, but she hoped that her daughter wouldn't find out about it until the ball had ended. She didn't need the two fighting and possibly ruining the evening.

Two hours before the ball was to begin, the Team Go and Team Possible (including Monique) went out for lunch and would return just before the party started so they could dress.

Kim had a strange feeling that something was going to happen that night. She didn't exactly think it'd be a bad thing, just… something unexpected. She was hoping that she was just over thinking, the thought of something unknown happening didn't forebode well. She'd soon find out later that night that she had a reason to be wary.


	4. Chapter 4

Shego pulled up in front of the manor an hour before the party was to start. After parking her motorcycle in the garage she burst through the doors angrily and stormed up to her room and threw everything inside. Just seeing the house had put her in a bad mood.

Her mother and father appeared in an instant.

"Shego… what are you doing? I didn't know you were coming this year," her father said in a confused tone, and slight disappointment.

"I invited her dear," Isabel said in reply.

"And I wasn't told?" he asked, slightly hurt.

Shego snarled, "Of course not Dad. If you were told we'd be fighting before I even arrived. It was easiest if I just got here without you knowing it."

He huffed angrily and walked away. It was too early for her to be starting a fight with him, and he was not going to take the bait.

"You just had to start a fight first thing didn't you?" Isabel asked with a sigh.

Shego looked at her mom and muttered, "Sorry, but you could tell he didn't want me here either."

"Now, now sweetheart, he just hasn't come to terms with your interests," she said softly. She gave her daughter a hug who stiffened and didn't return the embrace. "So, what are you wearing this year?"

Shego smirked, "Dad's just going to LOVE this."

Her mother rolled her eyes, "Being his 'fifth son' again?"

"He's the one who always said he wished he had all boys," she sneered.

"Alright, alright. Pull it on and let's see how my beautiful SON looks," she grinned. She was used to her daughter dressing like a guy to piss off her husband. It was just the way things worked with them.

As Shego was peeling off her clothes and getting out her suit she asked, "So where are my idiot brothers?"

"Oh they're out with some guests who'll be staying with us for a few days." She was sure to omit the fact that Kim happened to be one of them.

"So Hego finally managed to ask a girl to the dance? I'm proud," she chuckled. She did mean it though. Even if her she and her older brother weren't that close, she still did love him. She just didn't show it. "Oh, and don't worry mom, I won't go and seduce his girl. We don't really share the same tastes."

Isabel rolled her eyes but didn't respond. She knew her eldest son WAS interested in Kim, but she had a feeling it wasn't mutual.

When Shego turned around she was wearing a pair of black dress pants with a green pinstripe down both legs and a white button down shirt with green gloves. Over her white shirt were a matching green vest and a black tie. Her hair was combed so that she had bangs loosely going across her face, slightly obscuring her vision. The rest of her hair was pinned up in a bun and hidden underneath a black fedora with green pinstripes around the whole thing, and a small pair of green horns sticking out of them. The shoes she'd slipped on had a slight lift to them, but were more like combat boots than dress shoes. She had originally planned on wearing men's dress shoes, but she felt more comfortable in some type of boots. Her mask covered the entire right side of her face and stretched over her left eye, leaving only a fourth of her skin visible. The mask itself was quite simple with only a few decorations on the surface, giving it a slight flare to complete the look. The array of green and black all of her body managed to hide the fact that her skin color was green, even with part of her face showing.

Her mother looked 'him' up and down with a smile and an approving nod. "You look beautiful. I must say… that binder did a nice job of hiding your chest."

Shego chuckled, "Jean really knows how to work magic on people."

Isabel smiled and said, "You still keep in contact with her, huh? Well, it'd be a shame to cast her aside just because you broke up, especially with her skills."

Her 'son' rolled 'his' eyes and replied, "Jean and I were friends before we dated, and we were friends when we broke up. Simple as that."

"Yes yes, and she never cared that when you first met she thought you were a guy because you were dressed as a boy."

With a shrug Shego replied, "Hey, she swings both ways, not my problem if my gender didn't matter to her. Hell, that's the reason we dated."

'His' mother laughed, "She'll be at this year's party won't she?"

Shego shook 'his' head, "Sadly no. She said some major work popped up and she had to stay behind to work. Instead she's sending one of her apprentice's. I don't plan to socialize with them though. I met the guy, and he pisses me off. He's a real dick."

Isabel had a hard time containing her laughter, but she managed. "Now then, why don't you go check on the chefs to be sure that they haven't screwed anything up?"

"Alright," Shego grumbled. 'He' pulled on a large jacket over 'his' clothes and placed 'his' gloves into the pockets. 'He' didn't dare risk getting 'his' clothes dirty.

As Shego entered the kitchen doors, 'he' didn't pay any attention to 'his' brothers and their guests as they entered calling out, "We're home!" 'He' didn't care to find out what 'his' brother's love interest might be, and besides, their mother had given 'him' a task. Unless 'he' wanted the week to be hell, 'he' decided to listen.


	5. Chapter 5

After arriving back at the Go manor, the boys and girls split up to get ready. Ron grabbed his clothes and joined the boys to dress, while Kim and Monique helped one another get ready.

Kim's black and red patterned dress looked even more stunning on her when she pulled on her black heels, combed her into the same ponytail she'd worn for prom, and pulled on her mask. It was a black mask that only covered her eyes; fake red gems were strategically placed on the right and left edge of the mask, highlighting her olive eyes. She looked like an entirely different person. She probably looked a year or two older than she actually was, and she already had a feeling that she'd be catching quite a few eyes.

Monique pulled on a gorgeous blue dress which stuck firmly to her curves and accented her skin tone. She wore a slightly transparent blue shawl around her shoulders and blue gloves that reached her elbows. Her heels were an electric blue which matched her gloves, a choker around her neck, and her mask. Her mask covered only the left side of her face, leaving the other half completely exposed. It was ok though, as she combed a little hair over her right eye so as to help hide her identity. The rest of her hair was pulled back by a clip, but still cascaded down her body like a beautiful waterfall.

When they were dressed and they had applied a little bit of make-up, the two went to the guys' room and knocked.

They could hear the music starting down the steps as people arrived, and now they just needed their escort.

The four Go siblings were dressed in suits that matched their powers, with blazers their specific color. They all wore matching black masks with only one difference, each having their own colored feather.

Ron was dressed in a slick black tuxedo, his hair combed back neatly. His mask was also black, but it covered his whole face and was a bit more elaborately detailed than the other guys' masks. The blonde boy held out his arms and the two girls took a place beside him.

Hego then took the spot on Kim's other side, while Mego took the spot beside Monique. The twins split and went on either side of their brothers.

They walked down into the ball below, eyes trained on them. Most could automatically distinguish who the siblings were, but nobody knew who the other three were.

Shego was already in the crowd, flirting with a few women who were at the bar. 'He' looked up as 'his' brothers came down the steps, but didn't give them a second glance, not caring to know who their guests were or what they looked like. 'He' went back to flirting with women, deepening 'his' voice to hide the fact that he was actually a she.

As more and more filled the ballroom, Monique left to go talk to the fashion designers who were gathered and discussing outfits throughout the room. She was easily included when she showed her knowledge, even if the others had never heard of her. They may be uppity, but if someone with a sense of taste came along, they weren't going to turn them away.

Ron immediately went for the food and the ladies. He wanted a dance partner and he planned to find one, but it had to be after he finished filling up on the food.

Kim was stuck fending off men who kept asking her to dance. She didn't feel up for it. Everyone was dancing close together sort of like a rave, and she didn't want to enter that by herself. If she entered it with any of the men who offered, she had a feeling someone would try to feel her up, and then she'd have to kick their ass. That would not end well. So, she stood off to the side in the dark, keeping herself hidden, a slight frown on her face.

"Boring as hell isn't it?" asked a voice from behind her.

She almost jumped. Her senses hadn't picked up anything, so she was surprised when someone had been able to sneak up behind her.

She turned to look at the guy standing before her. His outfit was obviously themed around the color green, and he seemed to be pretty young, maybe a few years older than her.

"I wouldn't call it boring," she said slightly, "just… not my type of dance."

"So why are you here then?"

"I was invited by Hego."

The man snarled a bit at the name, "So you're that guy's guest?"

"I… guess."

"He does not know how to show any hospitality," he sighed. "Come on, I'll take his place and dance with you."

"No thank you. I'm not quite up for dancing in that sweaty pile of people," she said with an apologetic smile. She didn't want to dance at all though, so she hoped he would give up.

Instead he smiled slightly and said, "I'll be right back."

She watched as he walked over to the DJ and whispered a few things. At first the DJ looked shocked, then he nodded his head repeatedly, and as the song currently on came to an end, he played the first slow song of the night.

The man in green walked back over to Kim and asked, "Care to dance?" He held out his green gloved hand and smiled warmly.

Before she knew it, she'd been swept to the dance floor and they were dancing close together.

Kim wasn't terrible at slow dancing, and she knew what she needed to do, but she was nervous to be dancing with a stranger.

"Take it easy," he said softly. "I'm not going to let you fall. It's just a slow waltz. If you prefer we can just dance in place."

"N-No. I know how to waltz," Kim stammered in reply.

"Alright then, let's dance," he smiled.

The two danced together, slowly forgetting that there were other people around them. It didn't matter though. Kim was glad to have found someone who actually seemed nice to dance with. He hadn't tried to feel her up. He wasn't looking at her with lewd eyes. Best of all, he didn't seem to care who she was or anything of the sort. There was no intent for it to go any farther.

"So, how do you know the big blue dolt anyways?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"Don't call him an idiot," she said, trying to defend him.

"Please, the guy is in his thirties and he's a manager at a fast food shop. I don't think I can call that very… cool," he scoffed.

Kim raised an eyebrow and said, "You don't seem to like him much."

The man grew silent for a moment before saying slowly, "I do like him. I may make fun of him from time to time, but I've never disliked him. If anything, I'm the one he hates."

"Huh?"

Her dance partner never responded and they finished the song without another word, but the silence still felt comfortable, even if it was left on a slightly sour note.

Hego saw from the other side of the dance floor that some guy had taken Kim out to dance and he pouted. He wasn't one to interrupt a dance, but that didn't mean he had to like watching the girl he liked dance with someone else.

He had no clue that the man in green was none other than his bad-tempered, cross-dressing, evil 'brother'.


	6. Chapter 6

As the dance came to an end, Kim pulled back slightly and looked at her dance partner. He smiled down at her warmly before leading her over to the side. They made it out of the crowd just in time to avoid a fast song which would've had them squished in the center of people dancing.

"Well then. I must be going. From what I can see, your host is about to come over and ask you to dance. I think he realized he was the one who was supposed to have swept you off your feet and onto the dance floor," he said, winking slightly before disappearing into the crowd.

Before Kim could try to talk with him, Hego appeared and asked, "Would you care to dance?"

Kim carefully thought over her options and said, "I just finished a dance and would like to rest for a while, but maybe later." She smiled brightly at him to put him at ease. It didn't make him leave though. He stayed to chat for over an hour, keeping her company even though she wanted to melt into the shadows.

At long last he took his leave when he had to join his family to help announce that this was their 25th annual dance and that they were glad everyone could make it.

Shego didn't join them on stage. Her father hadn't wanted her too, and her brothers didn't even know she was there. Besides, if she did go up there, her father would probably be embarrassed since his only daughter was cross-dressing like a guy to flirt with girls. Instead she stayed on the dance floor to mingle.

Kim watched them give the speech and moved to a spot she felt Hego wouldn't find her. She felt like Shego should be there, helping with the announcements for some reason. Then again, there was a good chance that the villain didn't even attend the party at all.

"I see you managed to escape," said the familiar voice of the man from earlier.

The redhead stopped being surprised. After the first time it happened, it wasn't as much of a shock.

"I didn't escape. He had something to do."

"Mmhmm, of course. That's why you practically sprinted over to this dark corner to hide from him," the man smirked.

Kim blushed lightly and shyly looked away.

The man in green said, "Come on, I'll take you to a more secluded room. He probably won't think to check there."

She only hesitated for a second before taking the man's outstretched hand and they were leaving the crowded dance floor.

They entered a room maybe half the size, and not nearly as crowded.

"This is where most of those who don't dance come to chat about things that I don't care about. I only come here for the food," he grinned at the redhead and flagged down a waiter.

After ordering for them both, he turned back to her and smiled.

"Why do we need a room to order food in? Isn't there a spread in the ballroom?" Kim asked in confusion.

"Sure, but the chefs can make almost anything you want here. You don't have to pick from anything that's already been made and can be creative."

When the food arrived the two ate in silence. Since he was wearing a mask that covered more than half of his face, he had to be careful with eating. Even then he refused to remove his mask. It wasn't impossible to eat like that; it just took a bit more practice.

As they finished eating, he slumped back into his seat with a relaxed sigh. "This night has definitely turned out better than usual," she smiled, looking Kim dead in the eyes.

Kim blushed and looked away. Those emerald eyes seemed to draw her in, and she was worried about what would happen if she went along with it. What if she drowned in those bright green pools?

As they sat in silence, they were interrupted when Hego appeared.

The man in green cursed silently under his breath. Hego rarely ever checked the place, so he'd hoped that they wouldn't be interrupted.

As Hego came over with an obviously displeased expression, the man clad in green stood up and said with a slight bow, "Now then, I'm sorry to say but I must bid you adieu. I do hope you have a pleasant evening, and I doubt I'll have a chance to speak with you again, but I hope I do." And with that he slipped into the crowd and disappeared before 'his' older brother could interrupt.

"There you are Kim," Hego said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Oh, hello Hego. I was just having dinner with a gentleman."

"Do be careful. I don't necessarily trust all the males here to keep their hands to themselves," he said warily.

"It's no big, Hego. I'm Kim Possible. I can take care of myself," she smiled. "Besides, he didn't try anything. We just had dinner, nothing else."

From not too far away Shego was listening to the conversation and cursed silently. Her brother's guest and the one she'd been spending time with was her enemy. She walked to the dance floor, cursing the entire time. She wasn't mad that her foe was in her house and was their guest, she was mad that she'd actually thought that she had a chance with the redhead and it'd turned out to be someone whom she wasn't allowed to be with.

Kim managed to slip away from Hego when a couple of people went to talk to the strapping young man. She entered the dance floor when a voice suddenly came over the speakers. "Alright everyone. Every year we close out the night was a slow dance before we crown the best dressed. So grab a partner and I hope you all have enjoyed your night."

The redhead was about to escape to avoid being pulled into it, when a slightly overweight middle aged man grabbed her and pulled her onto the dance floor. She tried to pull away but he wasn't taking no for an answer. From the looks of it, he was a bit tipsy, his cheeks red and his breath reeking of alcohol.

A hand slipped around her waist and the person attached to the hand seemed to materialize out of nowhere. "Excuse me, but if you'd unhand my date that'd be lovely."


	7. Chapter 7

The man looked into the other's eyes and gulped, releasing Kim and backing away hurriedly.

"So we do meet again," Kim said with a slight smile, turning so that she could face the man in green.

When they're eyes met, he suddenly shifted his gaze away, and Kim didn't understand why. Had she done something wrong?

As they danced slowly Kim leaned in and placed her head on his shoulder.

Shego gulped slightly, but hid her expression. They danced close together for the rest of the song. This was the most comfortable Kim had been all night. She didn't know why but he made her feel safe, and she was Kim Possible. That was a pretty big feat.

As the song came to an end, Kim didn't have a chance to ask for 'his' name. Her dance partner had disappeared.

"And now," said a woman's voice from the top of the stairs, "We'll pick out those best in dress!" It was Isabel.

The crowd cheered and Kim looked around with a slight frown. Where could he have gotten to?

"For the ladies, we have…" the spotlight shone down on Kim, "this beautiful redhead!"

Kim didn't know what was going on, but she was directed to the steps where she walked up and stood beside Isabel, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Now then," the older woman continued, "for the men… it would seem that our first choice, a devil dressed in green, disappeared before we could call him up, so instead… this gentleman over here!" The spotlight shone on a slightly older gent who was wearing a flashy Elizabethan era style of dress. It was modernized a bit, but it definitely left an impression.

"Thank you for coming tonight! We hope to see you all again next year!"

People cheered as Kim and the man gave a bow. Kim was sad that the supposed devil dressed in green had disappeared. If it was the same man she'd been dancing with all night, she might have finally gotten to talk to him.

As soon as she was down from the steps, Kim looked around for half an hour as the guests left, but couldn't find the green devil, so with a sigh of resignation she joined Monique in their room to change.

Shego had immediately escaped to her room when the dance had finished and pulled off her nice clothes, hiding them in the depths of her closet. She then pulled on a pair of black sweats and a green t-shirt. She knew she'd have to see her brothers and their guests at some point, so it'd be best to look as non-threatening as possible. She didn't want to fight with the redhead after having such a great day.

When the noise of the party had died down and all the guests had left, everyone was called to the ballroom to help clean.

Shego was the last to arrive, and when she suddenly appeared beside them all, everyone but her parents jumped in surprise.

"Shego?!" they all spluttered. Kim tensed and was ready for a fight, while Ron took cover behind Monique.

She just cocked an eyebrow at them and said, "Yes?"

"What are you doing here sister?" Hego asked bravely.

"It's the family ball, stupid. Just like every year mom had me come," she said whilst rolling her eyes.

"You didn't come last year though," Mego interjected.

Shego sighed, "No duh. I was in prison, remember?" She looked at Kim and smirked, "Kimmie here should know. She's the one who put me there."

Kim's eyes widened. "Wait what? I didn't know I was getting in the way of the ball!"

Shego just let out a slight laugh and said, "Of course not. I just decided that I'd rather be in prison than going to the gala, so I let you take me in."

Kim's mouth dropped. She remembered the fact that around a year ago Shego had been rather easy to capture. Not only that but the woman had stayed in prison for almost a full week before attempting to escape and getting out easily.

"Enough with the chit-chat you guys," Isabel cut in. "We want this place in tip top shape before everyone goes to sleep."

All of the Go kids groaned. Every year after the party this was their job.

"Let's do this!" the Wegos said together, suddenly multiplying into fifty teens. They spread out throughout the parts of the house used for the party.

"Mego, you start working on the steps and bathroom. Hego, you've got the dining room. I'll take the kitchen," said Shego in an authoritative voice. Her brothers didn't fight her and did as she said.

"Umm… what do we do?" Kim asked, pointing to herself, Ron, and Monique.

"You guys can just start sweeping up and such in the ballroom. As soon as we finish we'll join you all. This room takes the longest so we typically do it last, but if you guys start it that'd make it faster," Shego said easily. "Oh, and don't ask my parents for help, they'll just use some excuse to go upstairs and watch a movie. Ignore them."

Before they could reply she walked off to the kitchen to start washing.

Isabel showed them to the closet with cleaning supplies and the three guests got to work as well.

While they were working, the three guests were so confused. Shego was there but wasn't attacking them. She also didn't seem like that bad a person.

After half an hour, Shego was the first to finish with her room, and the five Wegos that were helping her all entered the ballroom to join the others in cleaning.

Nobody said a word to each other, and soon Mego and Hego joined in the ballroom along with the rest of the fifty Wegos.

It took a total of three hours to clean, but according to the siblings, that was a new record time. It usually took them 5 hours at least.

When they had finished everyone was sore and headed for their rooms. Shego cracked her back and without a word of goodnight she disappeared again.

Everyone took a shower before they headed off to bed, exhausted from the day's activities.

Kim went to sleep with two things on her mind. Her mystery dance partner, and Shego. Had the villain been there the entire time, and if so, where? She couldn't remember seeing anyone like Shego.

It was 2 am in the morning but Kim still couldn't sleep. She slipped out bed, careful not to wake Monique, and headed for the kitchen. Hego had told her earlier that day to make herself at home, and if she ever wanted a snack or something that it was fine. So she decided to get a drink and maybe something to eat.

When she made it to the kitchen she heard someone moving about and she peeked inside.

Shego was sitting at the counter with a glass of champagne in hand.

She stared at the green woman for a good five minutes before the villain suddenly said in a quiet voice, "Do you plan to stand there and stare all night Princess, or did you come down for a reason?"

Kim blushed when she realized that Shego knew she was there. She slowly stepped into the kitchen and Shego turned to look at her with a smirk.

"I… couldn't sleep and thought I'd get something to drink."

Shego slid out of her seat with her champagne still in hand. "You're only 20 right? Not a drinker?"

"Yeah…"

The green skinned woman moved over to the fridge and opened it up. "We have milk, orange juice, apple juice, grape juice, cranberry juice, pineapple juice, lemonade, coke, diet coke, pepsi, diet pepsi, root beer, sprite, mountain dew, and a few other sodas. We also have water of course. What would you like?"

Kim was surprised by the offer and the amount of drinks. After a bit of thought she finally said, "Milk sounds nice."

"Ok, we only have whole milk. That fine?"

"Umm sure," the redhead replied nervously. It was weird talking to Shego and not fighting.

Shego pulled out the milk and took a glass down from a nearby cabinet, pouring the girl a glass. She then handed it over and put the milk away. With a smooth movement she picked up her champagne and brought it to her lips, finishing it off.

"Now then, I'm heading back to bed. Don't stay up too late. Knowing my family they have some sort of 'fun-filled' event for us tomorrow. I guarantee you'll need all the sleep you can get," she said as she cleaned her glass and put it away. Her hips swayed as she headed for the door, turning to say right before she left, "Goodnight Princess."

"G-Goodnight Shego," Kim managed to mutter, but her enemy was already gone. Kim gripped the glass tightly and downed the milk in an instant. Then she washed the cup and put it back where Shego had gotten it from. With a sigh she headed back to her room and slipped into bed, finally managing to fall asleep.

As her eyes slowly closed she whispered aloud, "What did Shego mean by 'fun-filled'?"


	8. Chapter 8

Kim and Monique awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking. The scent of bacon wafted all the way up to their room. The two stumbled out of bed and got dressed.

When they entered the kitchen they found Isabel and Shego cooking. Ron was already seated at the table with mouth watering, waiting for the food. The rest of the Go family had yet to come down the steps.

"Sorry about my boys," Isabel said with a slight laugh, "They tend to sleep in until noon."

Shego growled, "And I would've too if you hadn't dragged my ass out of bed to help you cook."

Isabel just rolled her eyes and said to Kim and Monique, "You can take a seat next to Ron at the table. The food should be done in a few more minutes."

"O-Ok," the two girls mumbled, doing as they were told.

Shego didn't even glance at them, but Isabel continually looked in their direction and smiled. It was sort of weird. The two looked so alike, but their personalities were so different.

As soon as dinner was ready they set the food on the table.

"Shego, can you please go wake your brothers for me?"

Whilst grumbling, the green skinned villain walked into the hall, her mother covering her ears, gesturing for the other three to do the same.

They hesitantly did so, but were grateful.

There was a loud exploding sound and Shego yelled, "GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF BED YOU LAZY IDIOTS! IT'S 10 AM AND MOM SAYS WE GOT A FULL SCHEDULE AHEAD!"

Shego then strut back into the room with a giant smirk on her face.

A few minutes later all the boys of the household came into the room, some of them muttering curses at the smug looking woman.

Kim looked at Shego and asked, "How'd you make such a loud noise?"

Shego smirked and said, "It's a little something I learned how to do with my plasma." She made a small little ball and it seemed to bubble a bit before exploding. The sound was loud, but not nearly as loud as earlier. "This is just one tenth of the size of the one I typically make. It's a great alarm."

The three guests gaped.

"Now then," said Isabel, "Dig in!"

It immediately became a fend for yourself fest, and if you couldn't grab the food quickly, it'd be gone.

Monique and Ron were having a hard time, but Kim was able to keep up.

Shego was sitting across from the guests and could see how empty two of their plates were. She took pity on them and filled the plates before all the food disappeared. They were surprised that she would do that for them, immediately digging in. Kim was also surprised. Why was Shego being so nice?

When breakfast was done, Isabel said, "Alright everyone! We're going hiking!"

The rest of the Go family groaned, including their father. Kim, Ron, and Monique had no clue what they'd just gotten themselves into.

Everyone changed into sporting attire. Then they headed off on their hikes. Shego made sure to shove extra supplies into Hego's bag when her brother wasn't looking. He wouldn't notice the extra weight, but he'd still complain if he saw his sister randomly placing things into his bag.

As the hike started it seemed easy enough. They were traveling through the woods at a decent pace. Half an hour in they came to a mountain.

Ron and Monique didn't know what to think when the Go family started to climb the cliff face.

Shego could see the looks of shock on their face. She immediately said to her older brother, "Hey Hego, you help the buffoon. He probably won't make it to the top without a lot of help." The cliff they were scaling was much more dangerous than any mountain leading up to Drakken's lairs. She had a feeling the blonde kid wouldn't make it. She already knew Kim could, but she didn't say that out loud.

Hego did as his sister bid, not asking questions and tying Ron to him with a rope, pulling him along.

Shego hopped down to the ground, even though she was ten feet into the air. She looked at Monique and said, "Hold on, this is going to be a LONG 'hike'." She tied on the still shocked girl and began to climb again.

Kim was continually surprised by how Shego was acting. This was nothing like the villain she was used to. She pushed that to the back of her mind and began to scale the cliff, following the family up.

Monique held on to Shego for dear life, Ron was practically screaming like a girl the entire time, and Kim just kept going like it was any other mountain she was climbing. It wasn't hard for her to keep up with the Go family, but it did take a toll.

The only reason why Mego and the Wegos could make it to the top was because Mego could make himself large and climb up faster than others, or he could shrink down and catch a ride on someone. The Wegos multiplied and used their clones to give them a boost.

When they made it to the top, the redhead realized that it took a toll on all of them. She wasn't the only one out of breath and in pain.

Shego groaned as she untied Monique, collapsing onto the ground as the group took a break.

Hego untied Ron and then did the same thing as his sister. Even if they both were stronger than most other people, carrying someone up a mountain was not easy.

As they rested, Shego took a water bottle out of her brother's backpack, tossing it to Kim. He was too tired to protest as she pulled out three more bottles, giving one to Ron, one to Monique, and keeping the other for herself.

She didn't drink much before she placed it in her own bag. Kim thirstily gulped down half of hers, and the other two only took a few sips, not being nearly as tired as everyone else there.

After ten minutes of rest Isabel stood up and said, "Ok guys, let's go. We're almost halfway there!"

Everyone groaned as they got up. It was time to keep walking.

As they continued the walk at the same pace from earlier, Kim moved up beside Shego and asked, "Where are we going?"

Shego managed a small smile as she said with a sigh, "To a place that makes all this pain worth it."

Kim furrowed her brow and looked at Hego for an answer, but he only smiled. He wasn't going to give away the surprise either.

The redhead moved back to her two friends and told them what Shego had said. They decided to take her word for it and continued on.

At the halfway point they took another break before they had to scale another cliff, but this one was a bit easier to manage. Monique somehow climbed half of the slope, still tied to Shego, before she had to latch onto the older woman for the rest of it. Ron just let Hego carry him the whole way. Kim still continued on as before.

When they reached the top of the cliff, Kim huffed as she also stretched out beside the siblings and her friends, "This better be worth it."

Shego only smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ok guys, we're almost there!" called Isabel, who was still in the lead. "It's just across the bridge!"

They came upon a rickety bridge which was a few stories above a pile of stones below. This seemed like a scene out of a movie, and it quite frankly terrified Ron and Monique.

Shego saw them tense up and said, "Don't worry so much. Just hold onto the railing and don't look down. We go one at a time to be sure it's ok."

They gulped and nodded slowly.

Isabel was first across, then went Jason. Once they were over, they called for their eldest first. Hego crossed over without a care in the world.

Mego decided to play it safe and shrunk down to kid size to run across. He never liked the bridge, and being a full grown male on a rickety bridge did not seem smart.

The Wegos went next, but they had to split to go one at a time.

"Your turn Kimmie," Shego said. She was to stay behind until everyone else made it across.

The redhead nodded slightly and bravely walked across. She was used to dangerous situations, so this wasn't that much different.

As always, Ron was terrified, but he still made it across. Monique was the real problem. She was terrified of heights.

"Monique, don't worry too much ok? They're all waiting on the other side. You'll be fine," Shego said softly. "The rope could hold my giant ass of a brother, so it'll definitely hold someone of your stature."

The chocolate skinned girl decided to trust Shego. The woman had taken care of her pretty well until then, so why should she doubt her now?

Monique made it across safely and let out the breath she'd been holding since she first stepped foot on the bridge.

Shego was halfway across the bridge when what'd never happened to them before, happened.

The board beneath her feet broke and she went plummeting towards the ground below.

Before they could even yell her name, they heard a cuss word echo around the walls as a grappling hook wrapped around a nearby tree.

A few moments later the green-skinned woman grumbled angrily as she pulled herself over the edge and dusted herself off. "Stupid fucking old bridge. We need to have a new one fucking installed!"

She was sent sprawling to the ground when four people had tackled her in a hug. The Wegos, Monique, and Kim had latched onto her.

"Are you alright sis?" the Wegos asked at once, both eyes wide.

"Oh thank god you're alright!" exclaimed Monique.

"Nice reflexes," said Kim.

Shego was surprised. She managed to get out, "I'm fine… thanks for worrying Monique… uh and Princess… seriously?"

The redhead grinned sheepishly, "Well… I was worried, but I figured you'd be ok since you were you… and… that was the first thing that popped into mind."

Shego rolled her eyes as she stood up, pulling the four people attached to her off.

"Guys, I'm fine. Let's just keep going."

Isabel nodded and said, "Ok everyone, less than a mile to go!"

They continued on until they reached a somewhat rundown looking building. As they entered, the Go family put down their packs.

"Where are we?" Kim asked. The place looked like it would collapse any moment.

"We're at a hot spring," Isabel replied with a bright grin. "I found this place quite a few years ago and come here every year now."

The guests' eyes widened.

"Ok, boys on that side," Shego said, gesturing to one half of the house, "girls on this side," she gestured to the other half.

Everyone did as they were told and headed for the correct sides.

When they left through the back entrances they found themselves in separate enclosed spaces with a hot spring in the middle. When they'd first discovered it, Isabel had gotten her husband and kids to help build a giant wall between the springs and to close it off so there'd be two separate bathing spots.

Isabel and Shego immediately began to pull off their clothes and slip into the water, placing their clothes down to the side in neat piles. Monique and Kim were a bit more hesitant but soon followed.

"This is amazing!" Kim exclaimed. It definitely soothed her sore muscles.

Shego grinned, "One of my favorite places is the world. The only problem is that it takes a shit load of time to get here unless I bring the hovercraft."

Isabel smiled as well, "Yes and whenever you come up here you always have to stop by and grab me first."

The green skinned woman rolled her eyes. She hated to admit it, but it was the truth. If she ever tried to sneak up there on her own, her mother would get pissed off and she'd never hear the end of it.

On the boys' side Ron was nervous to join the Go family in the water but eventually did, settling down happily into the warm water. They sat in silence, and that was the way they liked it.

"So, Shego, I didn't see you at the ball yesterday, were you there?" Kim asked quizzically.

Shego froze for a second, but said smoothly, "Yep. I was wandering around a lot though."

"Oh, I see," the redhead replied.

Monique suddenly smirked and moved closer to Kim, prodding her for an answer as she said, "I saw you dancing with someone last night. He looked pretty good too, from what I could see of his face," she giggled, "and what happened with you two?"

Kim turned slightly red and slid deeper into the water, "Nothing happened. He would disappear and reappear in an instant. I didn't even get a chance to ask his name."

"Really? Why don't you describe him to me? I know who most of the people were even while they were all dressed up and sporting masks," Isabel said with a smile.

Shego shot her mother a death glare, but the older woman didn't quite understand why.

"Well… his central theme was green…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok, so I know I've been posting chapters everyday since I started, but I'll be catching up with the latest chapter I'm working on soon. At that point I'll just post them as I write them, so it'll be a bit sporadic. This will also be true for my other KiGo stories as well. I hope you bear with me though, I'm hoping to be done with them soon!


	10. Chapter 10

That caught the mother's attention and she understood in an instant what the glare from her daughter was for, but she kept her mouth shut as she listened to the description.

"He wore black pants, a green vest, a fedora with small green horns, and his mask covered almost his whole face. He was really gentlemanly too. Compare to most guys there that asked me to dance he didn't act lewd or stare at my chest the whole time," she said wistfully.

Isabel raised her eyebrow for a moment and asked, "Oh?" She wanted to shoot her daughter a look, but she refrained. Instead she said, "I'm sorry. That isn't someone I know."

"Wait!" said Monique. "That description sounds familiar!"

Everyone turned to look at her.

"I was talking with some of the fashion designers who were talking about their designs. There was this one snooty looking guy who was bragging about his teacher's amazing talents and how she'd even made a beautiful suit for this person to display. Everyone thought he was lying since they never saw the outfit. He was really upset since they were calling him and his teacher a liar. I mean, I honestly don't believe them because Jean is one of the most famous designers out there! They just couldn't accept the fact that the clothes existed, considering the fact that the guy kept insisting that the suit was made for a girl so that she'd seem like … a… guy…" Monique slowly trailed off as she said those words.

Kim was staring wide eyed at the moment, and Shego was glad she was currently with her back to the while in the water so that they couldn't see her cringe.

"I was dancing…. with a girl?" Kim asked in confusion. "What the hell?!"

The boys all heard the yell and they called over the wall, "Hey, is everything ok over there?"

"Yes Jason, everything is fine! Now keep an eye on your boys. We don't want Mego trying to sneak over here to take a peek at our guests, and keep the twins from trying to hop the wall too!"

"Yes dear," he replied. They could hear a yelp as the three boys Isabel had just said to watch were pulled into the water.

"So I was dancing with a girl that entire time?" she asked with a shocked face.

Shego had finally managed to compose herself and turned around asking, "Something wrong with that Princess?" She cocked an eyebrow but wasn't smiling, letting Kim know that she was asking a serious question.

"Of course there's something wrong with that! I am NOT interested in women! She played me! Why the hell would she do that?! That's just cruel. I mean how many girls' hearts has she toyed with? I seriously thought that if I was in a relationship with a guy like that then I might actually get a happy ever after… and then it turned out to be a fucking girl?!" Kim said in an enraged tone. "Stupid, fucking lesbians!" She rarely cussed, so the fact that she'd just dropped the word 'fuck' so easily within a few seconds showed how mad she really was.

The instant that last sentence left her mouth, Shego got up and out of the water, pulling a towel out of her bag and wrapping it around herself and saying with a harsh tone, "Well I'm sorry you think there's something wrong with us. I better leave quickly before I do something to incur your wrath too." She picked up her clothes and walked into the next room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Monique and Kim stared after her in confusion. They didn't get what Shego was saying. Her mother just sighed and said, "Well, there goes the happy hiking trip."

Kim and Monique both looked at Isabel for an answer.

"You don't get it do you?" she asked, sighing again.

Both shook their heads.

"I guess she never really had a reason to tell her enemy… but she's a lesbian, and you have no idea how much grief she's gotten for it. She was always picked on in high school because of her skin color and her sexual orientation. At some point she just sort of snapped. It was her senior year of high school and some guys were picking on her because she was a lesbian and green skinned. They didn't care that she was a part of Team Go who'd saved their city a few times, nor did they care that we're one of the most influential families in the city. Instead they made fun of her and thought that she wouldn't retaliate since she was a hero. Let's just say that was when she finally decided to turn evil. The boys who were making fun of her…. Lost their most important…. Assets that day. She's somewhat sensitive about the whole lesbian thing. Even my husband and my eldest son don't accept her. Mego and the Wegos always looked up to her, so no matter what she does they still admire her. Mego won't admit it, but the twins don't care if people know that they really love their older sister."

Both of their eyes widened. Kim had definitely hit on the sorest topic of all without realizing it. She was about to go after the thief, but Isabel grabbed her arm. "It's best if you don't. She's not going to be anywhere near here. She's probably already halfway back to the house. And even when we return she's not going to be there. For once I actually thought she was going to stay here without trying to run…. So I didn't slash the tires on her motorcycle this year."

Kim and Monique both looked at Isabel with a, "You slashed her tires?" look. They could tell that she was telling the truth about Shego being gone, so they didn't protest. Instead, they asked, "Why would you slash her tires?"

"Every year she typically tries to run before she's stayed a week with us. To prevent that I would slash her motorcycle's tires. Of course I always had spares, but I would keep them hidden until the week was up and then I'd fix it for her so she could leave. If I didn't we'd never get to see her. This year she told me that she would stay the whole week for once, and that she'd prefer if I stopped injuring her ride. So… I did. She really did seem like she'd stay this time. But, I guess in this situation it's probably a good thing I didn't. If you tried to approach her now… well… you saw the mini demonstration of how she wakes our family up… imagine what it'd be like to feel that."

Kim and Monique shivered. It sure as hell would not feel pleasant.

When they'd all gotten dressed and ready to leave, they found that Shego had indeed left. The guys asked what'd happened, but they were left without answers.

The Wegos pouted. They rarely got to see their older sis as is. Mego pretended that he didn't care, but he was just as depressed as the twins. Jason and Hego didn't care much. Ron sighed in relief knowing she was gone. He'd been tense the entire time that Shego was there; afraid she'd suddenly attack them all.

Upon returning to the house they found out that their suspicions were correct. Shego was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Her bike sped into the parking space right in front of the tailoring shop around 7 in the afternoon. Shego pulled off her helmet and headed inside with the clothes Jean had made for her two days before.

Again she was swarmed by employees, but she waved them away, saying she wanted to talk to Jean in private.

When she made it to the back of the store, she handed her friend the clothes. "Thanks for the help. Do you mind holding onto this for me? It's a nice design and I may want it in the future… but for now I think you should mass produce it on your separate site. It's an amazing piece of work, and I bet that it'll sell easy."

Jean could see that something was off about her ex-lover and said simply, "Sit. I'll be with you in a moment."

Shego sighed and took a seat behind Jean; she leaned on the woman's back and rested her chin on the designer's shoulder.

"You working on a big project?"

"Yes. It's the one that kept me from being able to go to the annual dance."

"Don't worry. Your apprentice apparently did a good job of making you look like a fool."

"Yes… I heard that you were nowhere to be seen when they looked."

Shego sighed and said, "I'd rather not talk about the reasons."

Jean worked in silence for another ten minutes before placing her work down and turning to face Shego. "Ok, spit it out, what's up?"

With a sigh Shego said, "Can you make sure your employees all understand the client confidentiality agreement and that they are not to tell anyone who you made these clothes for?"

"Why?"

"Because there's a very good chance that a redhead is going to come here and ask about it. Not only that, but she'll probably have her hacker friend search through your databases as well, so if you put anything about it in the computer I need it removed quickly."

"I never placed it in the computer, and I'll send out a memo right now to not discuss your purchase with anyone." She turned to her computer and typed up a quick email and sent it to everyone's email and cell phones. "Now then… what's this about a redhead?"

"You remember Kim Possible?"

"The girl always trying to put you in prison?" Jean asked while narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, her."

"Yes, I remember her."

"It would seem she was my brother's guest, and I didn't realize it was her. Stupid masquerade… Anyways, I ended up dancing with her… and she somehow found out it was a girl. She's most likely going to try to figure out who the hell it was she was dancing with, and I'd prefer if she never finds out it's me."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"The last thing she said before I stormed off, as me and not a guy mind you, was, 'Stupid fucking lesbians!' So you can see why I'd rather not talk to her. It's almost guaranteed that my mother explained to her why I stormed off. So I don't feel like dealing with her shit right now, ok? I'm just not in the mood."

"Alright," she said with a sigh. "Oh yeah, you up for lunch tomorrow? I'll have finished this project by then, and It'd be nice to go out on another date with you."

Shego smirked, "I don't even know what to consider us anymore."

"Friends with benefits," she smiled.

"Well, I guess we can't be dating anymore… considering you broke up with me," Shego chuckled. She held no hard feelings towards the girl; they were still probably best friends.

"Yep. But hey, I like what we have. It's casual, but we can still be near each other," Jean said with a bright grin.

Shego pecked the girl on the lips lightly before leaving her to her work, the clothes sitting on the chair she once occupied.

Every employee in the room said goodbye to her, and she waved as she left. One more stop before she was heading home to sleep.

She pulled up to the shoe store and walked inside, thanking the man for the shoes and requesting that he keep them in her personal closet. He gladly obliged and also promised not to say anything. She doubted that they'd ever search the shoe store for information. Only the owner knew about who Shego was and the shoes she's gotten from him. He never told his employees about her, so they never paid her any mind. She didn't have to worry about him saying anything either. He was like an actual father figure to her. It was funny how things worked out. He used to be one of her professor's in college, but running a shoe store was his main business.

With returns done, she headed home to sleep. She was tired of all the drama of the past few days, and she just wanted to collapse onto her soft bed.

After taking a shower she crawled in to bed. The moment her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.


	12. Chapter 12

Kim dropped Ron off at home around 5 am. They'd been driving all night to get back. At first they were planning to stay the week, but things had gotten a bit strange so they ended up coming home early. Monique decided to stay with Kim. She knew her friend had plans to search out the person who she'd danced with, and then she was going to go find Shego. There was no way she was letting her friend do it alone, but she knew that Ron would not be an appropriate choice for this particular sitch, so Monique decided to fill in.

Before they would do anything, they decided to sleep for a few hours before searching out the designer Jean. Monique was especially thrilled she'd get to meet one of the most famous fashion designers, but that came second. Helping Kim came first.

They slept for about six hours. Then they got up and got ready for the day, eating a quick meal and getting changed. When they left the house it was 12 noon.

While they were asleep, Wade searched through Jean's records and couldn't find anything indicating that the outfit had been ordered. He did however find a notice that was sent to all employees reminding them about their client confidentiality agreement and that the person who'd come in and asked for a custom made suit was not to be named. So without luck he sent Kim and Monique the address and the two went searching.

For a genius he did miss one important thing. The shoes. Ok, sure the shoes weren't the biggest deal, and they might have been bought at a regular store. If he'd only looked into it, he'd find that the shoes that Shego wore didn't exist. They were also custom made. He had footage from the dance with Shego's full attire, but he didn't think to look at the designer boots.

The two pulled up out front of the shop and stepped inside, asking about who'd requested the green custom made suit, but everyone's lips were sealed. So they asked the next best question, "Can we speak with Jean?"

"She's not here at the moment. She's out at a lunch date."

"Do you know where?" Kim asked in annoyance.

"No. She tries not to bring up her personal time."

The two sighed and left. As they were walking to the car a few women dressed in the latest fashion said, "Oh my god, I think that was Jean! I go to her store all the time to try to meet her, but she's like always in the back!"

"I know what you mean! I was so shocked to see her out at a café. I mean, sure she needs to eat too, but it's so rare to actually see her!"

Kim and Monique immediately stopped the small group of girls, "Excuse us, did you say you saw Jean?"

The girls nodded and had a superior look on their face.

"Can you tell us which café she's at?" asked Monique.

"Why should we tell you that?" asked one in a snobbish tone.

"Because this here is THE Kim Possible, the girl who saves the world and started when she was a cheerleader in high school," Monique said dramatically.

That caused the girls to squeal. Of course EVERYONE had heard of Kim Possible before. With that thrown out there, the girls immediately gave them the name of the café after getting her signature.

Kim and Monique hopped into the car and sped off.

When they arrived outside the café they were shocked by what they saw inside.

Jean was sitting in a booth, snuggled up to another woman, one that they knew pretty well.

"Shego?" Kim and Monique asked with wide eyes. They were somewhat connecting the dots in their minds, Monique quite a bit faster than Kim, but at the moment they were just shocked to see the two acting so close.

As they entered the café, Jean had just leaned up and pecked Shego on the lips.

When Shego noticed Kim and Monique, her eyes turned cold and she pulled back slightly. "I better go Jean. Pumpkin here has a problem with lesbians." She slid out of the booth and the designer pouted. Shego sighed at the look and her expression softened saying, "I'll take you out another time ok?"

Jean slowly nodded and Shego left without looking back, not stopping as she passed by the two girls.

As soon as Shego was gone, Jean asked in an annoyed voice, "What do you guys want?" She usually was nice, but she didn't like that her date with Shego was interrupted.

The two slowly took a seat and Monique was the first to snap out of it saying, "We wanted to know about the woman who bought the green custom made suit from you."

Jean raised an eyebrow and asked, "And why should I tell the two of you when you just ruined my date? Do you know how hard it is to get Shego to go on a normal date without something happening? It's pretty damn hard! Her boss is always calling for her to go steal this, go steal that. Or other times he's going all, 'Kim Possible is coming! Save me Shego!' It get's annoying! I can rarely ever get some time alone with her! I hoped that things would get easier if we made it a bit more casual so we broke up, but apparently her work follows her EVERYWHERE!"

"Umm… but we were here for you… not her," Kim said slowly.

Jean pouted again, "I don't care. You still interrupted me."

"Look I'm sorry, I just really want to know who it was that I ended up dancing with. It's been bugging me," Kim said in a pleading voice.

"Go away," Jean said angrily.

Kim sighed and got up.

"Kim…" Monique started.

"Yeah?"

"You go… I think you should go find Shego and talk with her. I'd like to speak to Jean alone."

Kim was hesitant, but she agreed. At the moment she did have two goals. One being to find out who the mystery girl she danced with was, and the other was to make up with Shego, or at least go back to their usual enemy ways. The way it was between them now was awkward, and Kim didn't know what to think.

As soon as Kim left the café, Monique turned back to the angry fashion designer and said firmly, "I know Shego is the one that Kim was dancing with. I know Kim realizes it deep down, but she's just trying to hide. Now I don't give a fuck that Shego is the bad guy. There's just one thing I want you to confirm."

Jean remained silent, but she folded her arms slightly, waiting for the question to come.

"If Kim really falls for her… and the two date… will Shego take care of her?"

Jean was silent for a bit before she slowly nodded. "Shego isn't as bad as everyone thinks. She's a human being too, and she can be pretty sensitive about that sort of thing. The fact that your friend apparently said 'Stupid fucking lesbians' has really taken a toll on Shego. It's been obvious to me for quite a while that Shego likes her. But now it's my turn to ask a question. If Kim likes her… is she willing to admit it, or is Shego just going to be in pain?"

Monique grew silent, and at long last she said, "I don't know. Kim has her own monsters. They're probably not nearly as big as Shego's, but they definitely play a huge role in how she will act. She's the hero. She shouldn't be falling for the enemy. Not only that, but there's the slight age difference and the gender thing. Kim has a high opinion of other's thoughts, and she can get depressed if pushed." Then after a bit she asked, "So why does Shego dress like a guy?"

Jean sighed and said, "When she came out to her parents her mother accepted easily. Her father on the other hand, was vehemently against it. He grew angry with her and wouldn't accept her. Hego became the same way. He did whatever his dad did, because he looked up to him. He's a 'traditional' thinker, believing that being gay is wrong." She paused to let Monique take it in.

After a bit more silence Monique nodded for her to continue.

"After she came out, her dad started to say how he wished he'd had five boys, that way he wouldn't be stuck with the embarrassment of a lesbian daughter. When he started to fight with her, she fought back, and one day she came up with an idea. If he wanted only sons, she would give it to him. So, she started to dress up like a guy to formal events and pick up girls. I happened to be one of the girls she picked up, but I've always swung both ways, so the fact that Shego was a girl never fazed me." Jean noticed the slightly surprised look on Monique's face. "What? Surprised I fancy men and women?"

"No, more that it was Shego who caught your eye. Was it the exotic skin tone?"

"Well… that part was what originally caught my eye, but her personality drew me in. She's not that bad if you aren't at odds with her."

"Huh… anyways, go on."

"Ok, well, having her father and eldest brother against her is bad, but Shego has another burden she has to deal with. She distracts her father at these gatherings by doing things he hates, so his attention has to be on her. Mego… He's not exactly the perfect little boy either. He has yet to come out of the closet to Hego and his father, but everyone else knows the truth. Nobody is against him for that, but Shego isn't going to let him feel what she's been feeling for years. She knows what it's like to be practically hated by her father and brother, so she doesn't want that for him. He's not nearly as strong-willed as she is. These things always plague her. That's why her sexual orientation has always been a touchy subject, and also that's why she dresses like a guy."

Both of them grew silent. Monique didn't know how to reply, but as she thought about it, her mind drifted towards her friend. She could tell by glancing at Jean that the other woman was thinking about the same thing.

Were their best friends going to be alright?


	13. Chapter 13

Kim kept asking around, trying to see if anyone had seen a green skinned woman pass by. When she finally picked up the trail she dashed off, looking everywhere.

The redhead had no idea that the woman she was looking for was currently sitting on top of the roof of a nearby building, watching her. She didn't know why Kim wanted to talk, but she sure as hell didn't feel like dealing with any bullshit at the moment. That… and it was somewhat entertaining to watch Kim run around, not yet even considering the possibility that Shego could've had a ride waiting around the corner and already left the town and/or gone home.

The young hero had been searching for an hour and Shego just watched as the girl wove in and out of stores.

As night befell the city, Kim was one of the last people out, having been searching for hours. She'd told Monique to head home in the car and to come get her in the morning. She planned to search all night if that was what it took.

Her friend was hesitant to comply, but finally did as she was asked. Monique made sure to call Wade though, having him keep tabs on the frantic girl.

Shego continued to watch Kim, wondering when the girl would give up. It'd been over 12 hours since Kim had started searching the city for any signs of Shego, and it was finally dawning on the redhead that maybe Shego had gone home and didn't even live near there. The pale skinned woman could've easily had a car or something and she may not even be in the same state anymore.

At that realization the redhead sat down on the side of a curb exhausted. She was so tired that she didn't notice a man creeping up behind her, even though he was making more noise than a kid with a piece of bubble wrap.

The man suddenly grunted and fell down beside Kim, a knife clattering out of his hand. The redhead jumped back, looking at who'd just saved her.

"For a hero your senses don't seem to be functioning properly," said a cold voice.

"Sh-Shego," Kim gulped. She stared up at the woman who had a deadly look in her eyes.

"What do you want? You've been looking for me for half the day and I'm tired of it. Just spit it out and leave," she snarled.

Without realizing it, Kim moved away from the older woman a bit. "I-I…" she stammered.

When Kim couldn't finish her sentence, Shego turned to walk away, annoyed that she'd just wasted her time.

"W-Wait!" the hero said quickly, jumping up and grabbing her enemy's wrist.

The green skinned woman slowly came to a stop and asked, "What?!"

"I… wanted to apologize for what I said before. I… was just annoyed that someone had been toying with me. I mean… I seriously thought that it was a guy I was dancing with, and then it turns out to be some girl cross-dressing for the hell of it. I was… pretty rattled."

Shego suddenly started walking again, but Kim didn't let go, following. "I don't care the reason why you said it. The words still left your mouth, and that's not something you can take back."

Kim gulped, but she didn't let go.

When they were in front of Jean's shop again, they walked around to a back alley where she'd parked her bike. She took a seat and said, "Get on."

Without any hesitation the redhead sat down and held on tightly as the machine roared to life. She didn't know why, but she decided to go with her arch-foe. This wasn't work related, and Shego had been nice to her before when she was a guest. She was just hoping that Shego wasn't going to stay angry with her. She didn't like when the older woman was upset.

She didn't know how long she was latched onto Shego for, but they finally came to a stop and Shego pulled herself from the redhead's grip. She took off her helmet and placed it on a shelf. She clicked a button and a garage door shut behind them.

"Are you coming?" Shego asked with an aggravated sigh, waiting at the entrance into a house.

Kim scrambled off the bike and hurried after Shego.


	14. Chapter 14

Shego closed the door behind Kim and walked over to her couch, sitting down and bringing her feet up onto the table.

"Sit," the green woman commanded. Kim did as she was told and sat on the couch opposite. With a sigh Shego said, "Now then Pumpkin, hurry up and talk. I want to get to sleep before the sun comes up."

The redhead gulped slightly. Shego's tone was both aggravated, yet weirdly resigned. "I'm really sorry for what I said. I know that saying sorry doesn't fix everything, but I just don't get it. Why would a girl dress up like a guy to flirt with girls? If she's actually a lesbian then shouldn't she dress as a woman to pick up girls that are actually interested in their own gender? What would make a girl want to be a guy to flirt with girls?"

"One who's messed up," her enemy replied easily.

"What do you mean?" Kim was confused. She didn't exactly think what the woman had done was right, but she also realized that it wasn't nice to call someone messed up, not that she'd been any better by calling the girl a 'stupid fucking lesbian.'

"She's rebelling against her dad. He's been saying he wished for all sons, not some lesbian daughter. So, to piss him off I dress like a guy at parties and flirt with women," Shego finished.

"Are you saying… that it was you?" Kim asked, furrowing her brow.

The pale woman rolled her eyes and said, "Doy Kimmie. I mean seriously, I said that I was at the dance, green is my theme, and I'm evil, why else would I have the horns? And besides, didn't you hear that Jean's snobby ass assistant was saying that it was a woman looking like a man? I would've thought you'd have connected the dots by now."

"I… had my suspicions, but it lead to so many questions. Why did you flirt with me?"

Shego sighed, "I wasn't flirting with you. I flirted with other women there, sure, but with you all I saw was a girl who didn't want to be there. I don't flirt with every girl I meet. I mean, my purpose is to piss my father off, not pick up women. The first few times I dressed like a guy to piss my dad off I was actually picking up women, but soon I realized that probably wasn't the best idea so I stopped picking them up and only flirted. When I saw a lonely girl looking miserable, I decided to chat with them, and it just happened to be you. Then you said that you were my brother's guest. At that moment I decided that I would definitely NOT flirt with you."

"Why?" Kim asked, quirking an eyebrow. She wasn't asking because she wanted to be flirted with, but it almost sounded like an insult that Shego hadn't flirted with her.

"My brother has rarely ever invited any women to come to the gala, and when he does, he's typically interested in them. I may be a lot of things, but I'm not the type of person that will steal a girl he likes. Sure he may dislike me as much as my father since I'm a lesbian, but even I have some conscience. When I first talked to you I didn't know you were his date since I typically wouldn't care less and I didn't even think about looking at you all when you descended the stairs. I took a glance but went back to mingling with the crowd."

"If you realized I was your brother's guest, why did you still dance with me? From what you're saying, you shouldn't have danced with me when you found out who I was. What if I started to like you?"

Shego shrugged, "I wasn't worried about that. I planned to tell you later that I was a woman. I mean, if you're staying at the house, we would've met after the party for the first time when we had to clean up. Then I could tell you who I was and I could be pretty sure you would lose interest when you found out I wasn't a guy."

"Then why weren't you shocked when you found out it was me that your brother had brought?"

"After my brother had bored you to death for an hour I could tell you weren't interested in the slightest. I didn't plan to pay attention to you, but you'd seemed pretty down when we first met, so I ended up glancing at you a few times to be sure you were fine. So I took you to dinner to help you loosen up and hopefully have a better time. It was after that, that I overheard you talking with my brother, and that's when I realized who you were."

That confused Kim even more. "Why didn't you attack me then? I'm your enemy."

Shego waved it off, "That's just work Pumpkin. I don't bring work home with me. It may chase after me, like when Drakken decides to have a problem and need me to fix it, but I do my best not to make anything personal. I was more annoyed with the fact that when we were talking before I knew it was you, I had wanted us to be friends. Then it turned out you were my enemy so that wasn't really much of an option."

"If you found out who I was after we ate… why did you dance with me again?" Kim asked. A slight blush painted her cheeks when she'd remembered that she'd leaned on Shego during the dance, and also how comfortable she'd been.

"Just because you're my arch-foe didn't mean I was going to let some fat ass drunk man force you to dance. I knew you weren't exactly pleased to be there, because like I said, that's why I first talked to you, so I didn't think you needed an asshole bothering you. I had decided before then though that I'd refrain from telling you it was me, but that didn't go as planned either, seeing as how you're here. If you knew it was me you'd probably have said something like 'you played me for a fool and toyed with my emotions' and other shit like that. It was never my intentions. I was just trying to make my brother's guest like the dance a bit better. If I did that there'd be a better chance that you'd actually date the poor fool. When I found out it was you I knew immediately that he wouldn't have a chance."

"You seriously didn't think he'd have a chance with me?"

Shego rolled her eyes, "Oh please Kimmie. If you'd date him, do tell."

Kim bit her lip. "Ok, so I probably wouldn't."

"Exactly my point." The two grew silent for a while before Shego asked, "Is that everything?"

Kim nodded. In truth she had a thousand other questions, but now wasn't the time or place. Maybe she'd be able to answer some of the questions on her own. Either way, Shego was obviously tired of it all and wanted to be done with it.

Shego glanced at a nearby clock. It was 3:30am. The realization caused her to yawn. She stood up slowly and said, "I'm going to sleep." She then pointed a finger at a closet and said, "There are spare blankets and pillows in there. You can sleep on the couch if you want. I'll drop you off at home tomorrow." She disappeared into the bathroom before Kim could reply.

As she looked between the door and the couch, her eyes lingered on the couch for a bit. It looked pretty inviting. It didn't take long for her exhaustion to kick in and she knew she needed some sleep too. Without further hesitation she grabbed a blanket and pillow from the closet and stretched out on the soft seat cushions. Before her head even hit the pillow, she was out like a light.


	15. Chapter 15

Shego gently shook Kim awake. "Ok Kimmie, time to get up. It's already noon."

The redhead groaned and muttered, "Five more minutes."

"Oh?" the grin skinned woman asked, cocking an eyebrow, "And why should I give you five more minutes when you're the reason we were up so late?"

"Come on…" Kim muttered. "I'm exhausted."

Shego rolled her eyes and pushed the redhead off the couch.

"Hey!" Kim said with an undignified huff.

"I made breakfast. So get your ass in the kitchen. After we eat I'll drop you off at home and you can sleep then. I want to have a nice vacation, REDHEAD FREE. Got it?"

"Food?" Kim asked. She didn't seem to hear the rest.

"Yes. Food. That thing that you eat for energy. In the kitchen. Over there." She pointed at the kitchen to get her point across.

Kim picked herself up off the floor and stretched as she walked over to the table.

Shego followed after rolling her eyes one more time. Was the younger girl always like this in the mornings?

The two took a seat at the table. Shego had a piece of toast and some fruit, along with a tall cup of coffee. In front of Kim was a plate with eggs, bacon, and toast. There was some fruit in the center of the table as well, in case they wanted more.

Kim sheepishly looked at her food and asked, "You made this for me?"

"Well doy. I don't usually eat that much in the mornings, but in case you did I made a full course breakfast," Shego said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Th-Thanks," Kim stuttered, digging in. As long as she was eating she wouldn't have to worry about talking, and she was already feeling awkward enough.

Shego pulled out her cell phone and started going through it as she ate her toast. She was doing what she always did in the mornings, and mainly ignored the redhead. She wasn't going to change her entire schedule for the girl, that'd be a pain.

Kim stole a few glances at her hostess and wondered what she was looking at.

The villain suddenly let out a groan and muttered, "Fuck," pinching the bridge of her nose in aggravation.

"Wh-What's wrong?" Kim asked hesitantly. She wasn't sure if she should butt into her foe's business, but she was curious.

"Huh? Oh… My Mom is going off about something and expects me to go and clear up whatever shit it is she has a problem with."

"So… you're going to go?"

"I don't have a choice," Shego muttered as her shoulders sagged. "I can't say no to that woman or my life will be hell."

"Really? Are you scared of your mother?" Kim asked, giggling slightly at the thought. She didn't think Shego could be scared of anything.

With a straight face the green skinned woman replied, "I'm fucking terrified of that woman."

The redhead immediately stopped laughing. "That bad?"

Slowly shaking her head Shego replied, "That bad. One time I promised to come home for lunch with my mother, and I forgot. Well, the next day I came home from work and sitting on the couch was my mother. She had a smile on her face as she said, 'Sweetheart, we were supposed to have lunch yesterday. Where were you?' I mean, that was a day I was fighting you, but not matter what I would tell that woman she'd still be pissed as hell. Let's just say… I was more injured from my encounter with my mother than when I fought with you."

Kim's eyes widened. "Your mom… beats you?"

"Well… more like a…. 'friendly' sparring match. She calls them bonding sessions, then beats the shit out of me."

"But… you're Shego. How can you lose to anyone?" she asked in confusion.

Shego chuckled, "Glad you have so much faith in me, but Kimmie, even though I could wipe the floor with my mother… There is no way I could ever do that to her. I'm not that heartless you know."

Kim smiled slightly, "Good to know."

Shego smirked before going back to her phone and continuing through her messages.

The two didn't talk the rest of the time as they finished off breakfast.

Kim offered to help wash the dishes, but Shego just told her to wait on the couch.

As soon as the dishes were cleaned and put away, the villain walked into the other room and said, "Come on Pumpkin, let's get you home."

With that the two headed out to Shego's motorcycle.

Shego handed Kim her helmet and then grinned as she sped off, causing the redhead to grab on tightly.

It took an hour to make it to Kim's place, but it felt like they arrived in no time at all. As Kim stepped off, Shego took back her helmet.

"See you Princess, and don't forget to call Monique. I bet she's worried shitless about you. You've been gone for so many hours." She sped off without waiting for an answer.

Kim immediately searched through her pockets and found her Kimmunicator, contacting both Wade and Monique. They weren't too frazzled since Kim had never sent out a distress signal, and they did have a GPS lock just in case, but they were still wondering where the redhead had been.

Kim had looked at them over her Kimmunicator and mumbled, "Shego's," before cutting the connection and placing it in her pocket. She headed up to her bathroom and immediately took a shower. She was glad to be able to relax after such a taxing few days.

Shego stopped by the Jean's shop before going home.

She dismissed the employees before they could even say 'Welcome', and she headed for the back.

When Jean saw her, she jumped up and hugged Shego.

"Hey, calm down. It's not like I'm about to die."

"I know… but I was worried yesterday. You just sort of disappeared, and after sharing the rest of lunch with Monique, it turned out her friend disappeared as well. I wanted to be sure you guys weren't off fighting to the death somewhere."

"Oh please Jean, you know that it isn't even a close competition between the two of us," Shego smirked.

Jean rolled her eyes but didn't stop hugging her ex-lover.

"Say… Shego… tell me something," she said slowly.

"Yeah?" Shego asked quizzically. The way Jean said it, she wasn't sure she wanted to respond to whatever the designer was about to say.

"Do you…. Like her?"

"Like who?"

"The redhead."

"Princess?"

"Yeah. Do you like her?"

It grew deathly quiet and Shego looked into Jean's cobalt blue eyes. It'd been forever since she'd had time to just stare at her beautiful best friend and soak in every detail. She also knew that once she looked into those eyes she couldn't lie. There was just something about them.

"Yeah, I do," she finally whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just a warning, this is as far as i've written in this one, so I don't know when the next chapter will come out. I plan to do some typing today, but I really need to start working on my summer homework which is due within two weeks... So i probably won't be coming out with updates too often. I hope you can bear with me though. I'm hoping to get this one done soon so that I can start two new KiGo stories that I've thought of :) I just figure that it'd be best to not confuse myself too much by having a bunch of different update schedules. So, please just hang on and I'll try to get the next chapter out asap!


	16. Chapter 16

Shego sat up in bed and groggily rubbed at her eyes. The room was familiar, but she definitely wasn't at her place. Glancing around, she noticed a familiar figure beside her.

She froze. "Ok Shego, think, what happened last night?" she asked herself. She hoped to hell she did not just jump in bed with someone the day after she finally admitted out loud that she liked her enemy.

She remembered hanging with Jean and telling her that she liked Kim. Then the topic changed and she started to gripe about her mother being a bitch. And then she remembered that the two went to the bar and started to drink. Then… nothing.

With a groan she face palmed. "Shit."

The person beside her turned towards her and mumbled, "Shego? What's wrong?"

With a slightly wavering voice, the green skinned woman asked, "Jean… what the fuck did we do last night?"

The other woman cracked one eye open slightly. She saw the slightly distressed look on her ex-lovers face and muttered, "After we got stoned we came home and went to sleep."

"So why the fuck aren't we wearing anything?"

"You strip when you're really drunk Shego and I sleep naked. You know it. Now shut up. I'm going back to sleep," she closed her eye.

"You sure we didn't sleep together last night?"

Jean groaned, "No shit we slept together. We're in the same bed. If you were asking if we had sex, no we did not. It's a total turn off to have sex right after you tell me that you've fallen for that redhead. Now then, can we PLEASE go back to sleep?" She pulled the blanket up over her eyes.

Shego was silent as she slipped out of bed and located her clothes. She stretched and then headed to the bathroom, taking a shower and checking herself over. As far as she could tell, they hadn't had sex. There were no love bites, so she was hoping that was a good indicator.

Once out of the bathroom, she walked around to Jean's side of the bed. Even if she had just been freaking out a second ago, the two were still close. She gave a quick peck to the sleeping woman's forehead before heading towards the door, leaving a note on the table saying that she had to go speak with her mother.

As she walked to the bar where her motorcycle was, she sighed in relief that nothing had happened. She did not want any misunderstandings right now.

With her mind finally clearing, she stopped by a gas station to fill up her tank before heading back to the Go Manor to meet with her mother.

The rest of the ride she tried to keep her mind off of the redheaded teen hero who seemed to keep popping up in her mind, and more so on wondering what the hell could have her mother so angry. Pulling up on the driveway and staring at the front doors gave her the impression of heading towards her doom. Whenever she met with her mother she always felt like she was going to be in a world of pain.

She pushed the doors open hesitantly and entered calling out, "I'm back. What did you call me here for?"

"Come into the living room. We're all here," Isabel called back.

Shego groaned and did as she was told. They were all there? Was it something THAT important?

As she entered the room, her mother said, "Sit." Isabel was sitting next to Jason and Hego, and the twins and Mego were on the other side. The only seat left available was the head of the table. This obviously meant she was the center of attention.

"Alright then…" Shego trailed off, taking a cautious seat. "What's this about?"

"The twins are saying they want to follow in your footsteps," Jason suddenly spoke up.

Shego raised an eyebrow and looked at the twins, and then at her father. "Do elaborate. Are you telling me they've turned to lesbianism and your pride can't take it anymore?" She smirked.

He slammed his fist down on the table and began to stand, but Isabel shot him a look, making him freeze on spot.

"Shego, this is serious. Your brothers have told us they want to become evil like you."

The pale woman became silent. She seemed to be shaking lightly for almost a minute before she broke down and started laughing. "Are you fucking kidding me? That's what was so important that you called me back? Wow, you must be losing your touch. You couldn't even straighten those two out!"

"Enough," Isabel said seriously.

That silenced the villain. Then she heaved a sigh, "Alright then, so what's really the problem?"

"They won't listen to reason."

Shego rolled her eyes and turned to the Wegos. "Explain."

"We just want to be like you."

"You're our role model."

"And we also want to hang with you more often."

They both grinned.

"Oh? So when you become evil, where will you work? Just because I'm evil doesn't mean we'll ever see each other."

"We can work for Drakken."

"Nope. Sorry, even if he hired you, I'd just quit. Who knows, after quitting I might join Pumpkin just so that I can have the chance of beating you up and not getting in trouble for it."

They grew silent.

"Not only that, but even with your powers Drakken would probably never succeed in anything without me. You can't beat me, so there's no way in hell you can beat Kimmie."

They started to shrink in their seats.

"Face it guys, you're not cut out for evil. Just give it up," she said with a shrug.

"But if we do that there's even less chance that we'll get to see you."

"So you're saying that the problem is that you don't get to see me, so you guys planned to be evil?"

They nodded.

She grabbed the bridge of her nose and said, "Well, let's fix that then shall we?"

Everyone at the table looked at her in question as they watched her mouth slowly turn into a smile.

"What are we going to do?"

"Is it going to be fun?"

Shego replied easily and with a broad grin, "For the rest of the day the three of us are going to the beach and picking up chicks."


	17. Chapter 17

Kim groaned as she sat up from bed, the doorbell ringing out of control. She stumbled to get dressed and combed her hair as she walked down the steps. What time was it? Why was someone ringing the doorbell so early in the morning?

As she wiped away the last bit of sleepiness from her eyes, she pulled open the front door.

"Girl, we're going to the beach!" screeched Monique.

"Morning Mo… Uh…. What's with the sudden wish to go to the beach?" Kim asked, shutting the door as her friend walked in.

Monique froze for a split second, and Kim wasn't sure if she'd really seen it. "Is there something wrong with going to the beach? We're picking up Ron and Rufus on the way too!"

Kim blinked. "What time?" It wouldn't hurt to go have fun with her friends.

"As soon as you're ready!"

Kim led Monique to the couch and said, "Watch TV for now. I'll go take my shower and gather my things."

"Great!" Monique squealed, plopping down on the couch and flipping on the TV.

As soon as Kim was up the steps, Monique grinned devilishly and pulled out her phone. After waiting two rings a familiar voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Monique. So, you're positive that they'll be at the beach?" she asked, turning up the TV's sound to be sure Kim couldn't hear.

"Yeah. She called me today and asked me to join them in picking up girls."

"So this is the perfect moment to shove those two together right?" Monique questioned, her mind already coming up with multiple ideas. She was extremely excited.

"Uhuh. Oh, by the way, pack for two nights three days. The trip schedule changed. While I was talking with them, we ended up renting a beach house. There are initially 3 bedrooms, but I think we can manage since we also have a couch in the living room."

Monique squealed again, "Oh my god this is perfect! Ok, I gotta go; I hear the water shutting off upstairs." If it wasn't for the fact that she was really looking forward to this, she might've been annoyed with the sudden change in plans, but this gave them more time to accomplish their mission.

"Good luck on your end."

"Same to you!"

Monique hung up and hummed to herself. When she saw Kim heading towards her room to pack, she called up, "Hey, pack a few changes of clothes. I ended up booking a hotel room. We're going to stay there for a night or two!"

"Wait what?! Stop changing everything," Kim called down, but she was chuckling. She didn't mind an extra day or two with her best friends. If anything, it'd be a great way to cool down after such stressful events the past few days. She continued on to her room to gather her things.

As soon as Kim arrived down the steps with everything packed, Monique went through a checklist of items to be sure they had everything. With that done, Kim hopped into Monique's car and they went to Ron's. He was already packed since he'd actually had a slightly fair warning, and Monique had decided to send him a text about the change in plans.

Monique went through the checklist again with Ron, causing him to run inside to grab a few things he'd forgotten.

Finally, when they were all settled in, they sped off to the beach.

"So ladies, this Ron man may be a little busy and won't be able to hang, seeing as how I'll be surrounded by some gorgeous babes," he grinned.

Kim raised an eyebrow and asked, "Oh? We aren't gorgeous enough for your taste?" She smiled playfully.

"Please, no need to be jealous. I promise to squeeze in mealtime with you all."

The two girls chuckled.

They enjoyed their time on the way down to the beach, a lot of the time jamming out to music, or whenever Ron fell asleep, which was pretty often, they talked about girl things. It wasn't hard to tell if Ron was awake. They had a flawless system for that.

"Hey Ron, we're about to stop at a Bueno Nacho, you up for anything?" Monique asked. There was dead silence. She smirked and said, "Ok Kim, he's out like a light."

Kim laughed.

All in all, the ride was probably going to be one of the best aspects of the trip, it always was.

When they arrived at the beach, they decided to play for a bit before checking in at the hotel.

Kim and Ron went to change in the public bathrooms, while Monique made a phone call. She was prepared for this and had already pulled on her bathing suit.

"Hey girl, ok we're here," Monique said in a secretive voice. She didn't know why she was acting so suspicious, but it just sort of fun.

"Hey. We arrived a little under an hour ago. Where are you guys at?"

"Public restrooms. Kim and Ron are changing. How about you all?"

"The three flirts are currently picking up some girls near the ice cream shop. It seems like they're doing pretty well too. Well, she's doing pretty well. The twins are uh… losing to their sister, even though she's trying to back down for them."

Monique chuckled a little, "We'll be there soon."

"Good, good. I hope they're prepared for a shock."

"Hehe, I hope they aren't," Monique grinned.

"Hope who aren't what?" came a voice from behind her.

Monique jumped and said, "Gotta go, bye!" and hung up hastily. She turned around to her friend and said, "Don't worry about it, just talking to a fellow fashion designer about some stuff."

"Ok," Kim smiled. She had no clue what was in store for her.

Ron came out a few minutes later and the three of them headed for the beach.

"So, where should we set up at?" Ron asked. He was in a bit of a rush. Not only was he the pack mule at the moment, but he looked like he was taken or something because he was sticking with two girls, and he really didn't want that impression to sink in with the ladies. He wanted to get out there and use his charm on a few girls.

"A bit farther down. I want to set up a bit closer to the ice cream shop for easy access," Monique grinned.

Ron grumbled but complied.

They set up about 20 yards from the shop, and as soon as they were finished, Kim said, "Come on, let's get some ice cream before the 'Ron Man' tries to pick up chicks."

The three started walking while Ron said, "Pfft. Who're you kidding? 'Tries'? I don't just try, I succeed. Come on, have some faith in me!"

Kim and Monique both opened their mouths to say something and then stopped. It'd be best not to take the wind from his sails, they'd let the beach babes do that for them.

Ron strayed a bit when he saw a cute girl, and Monique went after him in a huff.

The redhead let out a slight laugh as she watched her two best friends. After a few moments it seemed like they might take a while to come back, so she decided to get some ice cream first. After ordering, she took a seat at the counter to wait, watching as they worked on the orders ahead of her.

As she was ordering, a voice came from behind her, or more accurately, the same voice from two different people.

"Excuse me miss, but we feel it'd be a crime not to say this. If you stood in front of a mirror and held up 11 roses, you would see 12 of the most beautiful things in the world. You're truly a sight to behold."

Kim didn't turn around. She was really hoping they weren't talking to her.

Suddenly the owners of the two voices yelped and then a woman said, "You idiots. I told you that that isn't how you do it!"

The two grumbled and the woman sighed.

"Watch closely you two."

A hand gently tapped on Kim's shoulder and a voice asked, "Hey, sorry about those two idiots. You mind if I take a seat beside you?"

Kim turned to say that it was ok, but froze, and so did the woman before her.

"Shego?!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated, but I would like you to know that chapters will come out a bit slower and trickle in. I am not going to just quit in my writing, but I may be a bit slower in updating anything. I'm hoping that as soon as I get used to being back in school that I'll be able to upload chapters a bit more frequently. Thanks for staying with me for so long :D


	18. Chapter 18

"Princess?! The fuck are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same thing!"

Shego groaned as she took a seat behind the redhead and said, "I was helping my brothers pick up chicks since they're hopeless at it. You?"

"I came here with Ron and Monique."

The gears in Shego's mind were already beginning to turn. What were the odds that the person she least wanted to see right now was at the same beach as her, and not only that, but on the same part of the beach. Things definitely seemed more and more suspicious. A light seemed to go off in her mind and she muttered under her breath, "Jean."

"What?" Kim asked in question.

Shego sighed, "I didn't mention that Jean was here." She decided to leave out the part where her best friend had probably just set them up on this.

Kim just shrugged it off saying, "Monique is probably really excited about it. She just keeps going on about Jean this, Jean that. I think she's been idolizing her for a few years."

The green skinned woman quirked an eyebrow, "Oh? You sure it's not something a little more than that?" She smirked when she saw the confused look on the redhead's face, then she waggled her eyebrows slightly and it seemed to send the message home.

"You don't mean…?" she asked as her cheeks flushed red.

"Oh, but I do."

"No way. Nuh-uh. Monique has always been into guys!"

Shego shrugged, "So? Jean used to think she was only into guys. Then she went to high school and met a hot chick. Since then, she swings both ways."

Kim started to brood over the facts, not noticing the playful light in Shego's eyes. The older woman had been joking. Jean already had someone she'd fallen for; the whole flirting with Shego thing was more out of habit than anything else. Besides, just from Monique's body language when she met the fashion designer it was obvious to her that Monique held no sexual feelings for the designer.

As Kim's order was served, the green skinned woman took it from the worker since Kim was still in deep thought.

"Kimmie, come on. Snap out of it. It was a joke. Besides, your ice cream is here," Shego said with a slight laugh, pushing the ice cream towards her.

Kim blushed slightly and took it mumbling, "Thanks."

Shego smirked. "Now then, hurry up and finish, because after that I want some exercise."

Raising an eyebrow the redhead asked, "What?"

"You heard me. Exercise. We're gonna fight."

Kim almost choked on her ice cream but managed to stop herself from spitting out the cold dessert.

"Why would we fight?" she finally asked.

"I told you. It's exercise Kimmie."

"It's… not a trap?" she asked hesitantly.

"Uh, no. I'm on vacation. You know, that thing where I don't do my job and I get to relax. But, just because I'm on vacation doesn't mean I can just sit around lazily and do nothing. I have to keep in shape. Since running on the beach and sparring with my brothers isn't that entertaining, I'll choose you. I bet if the buffoon and Drakken weren't to interrupt our fight we'd go for at least an hour."

"I'd still kick your ass," Kim smirked.

"Gasp! Kimmie! Language!" she said in mock shock. The redhead rolled her eyes before Shego continued. "Oh, and I highly doubt you can kick this sweet ass."

Kim grew slightly red, both in indignation and because Shego had a slightly predatory look in her eyes. It was only there for an instant though, and Kim wondered if she'd really seen it.

As soon as Kim had finished, Shego didn't waste any time in grabbing the redhead and pulling her along, heading for the clearest spot on the beach, a ways away from the main part and surrounded by rocks.

"Shego, this is kind of a dangerous place to fight."

"Oh please, like fighting me while there are lasers and other evil gadgets is safe fighting?" she snorted.

Kim shrugged. She hadn't really thought of it like that.

The green skinned woman slipped into a fighting position, "Come on Princess, let's fight."

"Wait a sec. I need to call Monique and let her know."

Shego groaned but waited patiently.

After the second ring, her friend picked up.

"Hey Mo, I'm near the edge of the beach, the rocky area. Shego and I are about to do some sparring."

"Hey girl, wait. Sparring with Shego? Be careful ok?"

"It's fine. I've never lost to her before."

Shego rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

"Ok Kim, be careful, got it? I'll head over there as soon as I let Ron know what's going on."

"See you in a bit." The hero hung up and put her Kimmunicator away. She then did as Shego had done earlier and got into her fighting position.

"Ready to have your butt handed to you?" Shego asked with a devilish smirk.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Kim replied.

* * *

They fought for a little over two hours, and during that time Monique and Jean had joined them, along with a crowd of people who had come over after a rumor spread about some sort of cat fight. It wasn't the cat fight they were looking for, but hey, two girls in bikinis fighting was still pretty damn hot.

Shego had refused to use her plasma throughout the fight, seeing as it was just a simple sparring session. Besides, what good would plasma be when she wasn't wearing her plasma proof suit? With all the spectators the two women had amassed, flames and flammable clothes did not go well together. She'd rather not give the general public a show.

As they rested, sprawled out on the sand, Kim said, "That…. Was… interesting." She was slightly short on breath, but she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Told you… I'd… hand you… your ass…. On…. A platter," the green skinned woman managed to gasp out.

"Puh-lease!" Kim laughed slightly. "If… anything, it's a… tie!"

Shego rolled her eyes, "Whatever… helps you… sleep… at night… Pumpkin."

Monique and Jean walked towards them and asked, "Hey, you guys ok?"

Both nodded. They were finally able to catch their breath and speak without gasping.

"Yeah, but I need a shower. I'm covered in sand and sweat all over. It's kind of disgusting," Kim said as she cringed slightly.

"Ugh, I agree to that," Shego muttered. She then turned to her best friend and said, "Hey Jean, give me the keys to the place. I'm going to go back and take a shower. You just relax here."

"Sure," the designer said, digging through her bag and tossing the keys.

Kim looked at Monique and asked, "So I guess that means we should go check in."

"Yeah," Monique said, pulling her friend to her feet. "Let's go check in." She then turned to Jean and said, "We'll talk later ok? I want to hear more about your new designs."

Jean lit up, "Of course!" A slightly evil glint flashed through her eyes. They'd be talking later alright, but both designers knew that it was going to be for a completely different reason than clothes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: **Sorry I'm so slow and stuff. School has been hectic and then it was November so I was doing NaNoWriMo and writing a 50,000 word novel xD but I'm finally get back to working on my fanfics! I can't guarantee I'll be too quick at releasing chapters since I still am swamped with work, but I'm going to be trying to get as much done as I can! Thanks for bearing with me and I'm sorry I'm a slow nincompoop xD

* * *

"What?! What do you mean there is no reservation?! You've got to be kidding me! Look again!" Kim said in aggravation. She was covered in sweat and sand, and she really wanted to get into their hotel room. Yet now supposedly there was no reservation.

"I'm sorry miss, but you all are not in the system, and our hotel is booked," said the receptionist.

Kim groaned and looked at Monique for answers. She was too tired to think on her own.

Monique seemed to ponder over it for a moment before it hit her. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey Jean, we have a little problem. Think you can help?"

The redhead immediately grew wary. What was her best friend up to?

"Well, you see… something happened and apparently the reservation we thought we had. We don't have a place to stay…. Yeah…. I'll wait."

"What're you doing?" Kim hissed.

"I'm getting us a place to stay, now be quiet."

The redhead grumbled and Ron looked at the two in confusion. He hadn't exactly connected the dots yet.

"Ok, so you guys are about two blocks down from this hotel? Beach house number 26? Ok, wait out front for us. Thanks." Monique clicked the phone shut and turned to her friends. "Come on, we're heading to the place Jean rented. They said we can stay there."

"Uh… How large is it?" Kim asked hesitantly.

"Three rooms and a couch in the den," Monique said, turning on her heel and heading for the door.

Ron furrowed his brow as he followed his two friends. "Wait, we're going where?"

"To the place Jean, Shego, and the Wegos rented."

"Why?" he asked in alarm.

"Because we don't have a place to stay and Jean is helping us out. Now come on," Monique said. She wasn't going to let him retaliate, and one glance from Kim told her that the redhead was putting the pieces together and had already resigned herself to their fate.

It was a short walk from the hotel to the beach house, and as Monique had requested, Jean was waiting out front for them.

"Hey Jean," Monique said, giving the fashion designer a friendly hug. "Thanks."

"No problem. Come on in," she smiled, leading them into the house. She looked the three of them up and down and said, "Now then, Kim, I'm guessing you'd like to take a shower right? There are two bathrooms in this house. Currently Shego is using the one on the upper floor, so you can use the one on this floor. It's down the hall and the second door on your right."

"Thanks," Kim sighed, picking a spare change of clothes and a towel out of one of her bags and heading for the bathroom.

"And you two, come with me. I'll show you where you guys will stay."

Ron and Monique nodded as Jean gave them a quick tour and showed them to where they'd be staying.

Monique was to be on the second floor, sharing a room with Jean, and Ron was placed on the couch. The blonde boy wasn't the happiest camper, but after relaxing on the couch to test it out, he found that it would be easy to fall asleep, seeing as how he did so in an instant.

Because he had fallen asleep, Jean and Monique went up to their shared room to talk about designs. When Kim came out of the shower they'd surprise her with the news of who she'd be rooming with. They had it all planned out, and they were having a lot of fun doing so.

Kim's shower ended quickly. She was pretty quick to wash and dry off, pulling on her clothes and wrapping a towel around her hair. She didn't feel like blow-drying her hair at the moment, so she just opted to towel dry.

She walked around the main floor, just seeing where everything was and wondering if Monique and Jean were around. When she couldn't find them she started up the steps. She hoped they were still in the house.

She opened one door to see the Wegos playing cards. She waved at them and they smiled. Then she closed the door and went on to the next room.

When the door slowly opened, her eyes connected with Shego's form and she froze. Shego was sitting on her bed with a guitar on her lap. The slight creak of the door had caught the green woman's attention and she'd already lit a hand and was ready to hurl the ball of flames at the intruder.

Kim looked her in the eyes and said, "Uhh. Hi. Sorry to intrude. I was looking for Jean and Monique." She slowly closed the door.

As soon as the door shut the redhead could hear the green woman from behind the door, "What the hell?!" Then there was a sudden stomping of feet and the door swung open again.

Kim was only a few feet from the door when it swung open. She immediately stiffened.

Monique and Jean also rushed to the corridor, worried that some shit was about to go down.

When Shego saw Jean she asked, "The hell is she doing here?!"

Jean shrugged, "They had a mishap with their hotel so I offered for them to stay here. The Wegos agreed as well."

Shego groaned. "Damn it Jean! Stop scheming would you?!"

The fashion designer grinned and shrugged, "It's a part of me. You should know that if I didn't scheme you and I would never have gotten together."

Grumbling, the green woman walked back to her room angrily.

"Oh, did I mention that Kim is staying in your room?"

The villain froze. Her hands slowly lit up and then flamed all the way up her arms. They slowly sizzled out as she went to her room. She slammed the door shut behind her.

Kim looked at the two designers with wide eyes.

"Oh don't worry about it Kim, she won't kill you," said Monique.

"…Probably," Jean finished.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** Sorry I'm so slow, but I'm working on it xD I know I keep saying to people that I hope to be publishing chapters soon. During breaks or weekends I think I'll actually get writing done, and then I'm an idiot and don't. The sad statement is that most of the time I get work done while I'm at school during my TA (teacher's assistant) block. So yeah... I apparently get more work done at school than at home... and that's saying something sad. I do fanfic writing at school and school writing at home, that feels a little twisted... but whatever xD Sorry it's taking so long, but I'm trying to get more of my stories updated! As soon as I finish one of the current ongoing stories I'm going to post another that I've started working on separately. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this one, it kinda jumps around a bit, and some of the dialogue might be a little confusing. Just send me a message or something if there's anything you're confused about :) I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kim slowly poked her head around the slightly ajar door, hoping a ball of plasma wouldn't come rushing towards her head.

"Sh-Shego?" she asked, her voice a mere squeak.

"What?" the green woman hissed.

"Is it really that bad that we have to share a room?"

Shego wouldn't look at her, facing the wall with her guitar in hand. "Of course it's that bad."

"But we had fun on the beach… right?"

"So? I was beating the hell out of you."

"I thought you had forgiven me…"

"Some things aren't easily forgiven. I can put up with you for a bit, I can give you my fake hostess smile. I can act like everything is fine, but there is no way I'm going to share a room with you," she growled.

Kim gulped. She stepped into the room slightly. "I'm sorry… I really am. I didn't mean to-"

"Didn't mean to what? Say how disgusted you were of people like me while I'm only a few feet in front of you? Didn't mean to hit a sore topic? Well you did." Shego set her guitar down as her arms flexed slowly. She made sure that it was out of burning distance as she tried to keep the flames emanating from her to a minimum, but she was having a hard time.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I was just stressed," the redhead replied in a quiet voice. "It's not that I actually dislike gays and stuff, but I guess I was just in denial."

"…about what?" Shego asked, though it took her a minute. Her teeth were grit, but she managed to stop the plasma from radiating off her.

"Well, I guess I had been sort of attracted to you when you were being nice and dancing with me and I just was shocked when I found out it was a girl and I felt cheated," Kim said in a rush. She sounded sort of like she was blaming Shego, but she also sounded like it was her own fault as well. She took her anger out on the wrong person.

The room went dead silent. Kim took a few steps toward Shego and stopped.

"Shego…?" Kim asked.

"What?" she snapped.

Kim took an involuntary step back. "I just… You fell silent… and I…" she trailed off.

Shego slowly let out a long sigh. "Look, Princess, there are some things I can deal with, but staying in the same room with you is not one of them."

"Do you at least forgive me?"

The green woman slowly turned and her eyes met with Kim's. There was this hopeful look in her eyes, an almost whimper. It wasn't even that one horrid look she'd gotten when she was asked to clean up after the Lorwardian invasion. No… This one was real.

"I… guess."

Kim's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she threw herself at the villain.

Shego managed to just barely dodge, allowing the girl to fall onto the floor. "Just because I forgive you doesn't mean we can be all touchy feely now." Picking up her guitar and placing it in its case before talking it and walking out the door. "I'll be out. You can sleep here or whatever."

The redhead wanted to be happy, but she was a little confused.

Shego didn't just leave the room, but she left the house, walking towards the beach with both her guitar in hand and a beach chair in the other.

She set up in the rocky area they'd sparred at before. There weren't nearly as many people on that part of the beach anymore, so now she had it all to herself. Hopefully no more interruptions would fall upon her. She just wanted to relax, and it was hard if she couldn't do it in peace and quiet.

Kim took a seat on the side of the bed. She groaned and flopped backward. "Come on… I thought we had finally gotten somewhere earlier today."

"Where'd you finally get?" asked two similar voices.

She looked at the door for a moment before going back to staring at the ceiling. "Hey boys."

The two Wegos asked again, "So what were you talking about?"

Sighing the redhead muttered, "I thought Shego and I were finally on normal footing with each other. I thought she wasn't mad at me anymore."

"Well, couldn't it be the fact that the two of you are enemies?" asked one.

"Yeah, she might just be using that as part of the front to why she can't really be nice to you anymore. She's probably trying to get you to forget that she's a villain for now so that you don't try to arrest her or whatever," said the other.

Kim slowly sat up shaking her head. "She didn't say anything about the fact that we're enemies. She was only talking about me saying harsh things about people who are gay…"

"That has always been a big thing with sis."

"Yeah, she used to have people say stuff like that all the time about her."

"She never took it too well."

She looked at the two twins, something nagging at her. "Even so, she said she sort of forgave me… so why is she still in such a grumpy mood?"

"Did you interrupt her guitar playing?"

"Yeah, so?" Kim asked, still confused.

"That's probably the worst thing you could do with her. Not even saying shit about her sexuality can put her in such a bad mood. It probably has to do with Daniel."

"Daniel? Who's Daniel?"

"Her…. Umm, ex-boyfriend. He used to play guitar and taught her how."

Kim knit her eyebrows. "Boyfriend? I thought she was gay?"

"Well… she dated a couple girls before him, and Jean was the last girl before she met Daniel. After him she never dated another guy. He was the first and last. She doesn't trust men anymore," the Wegos trailed off. "He's not someone you should ever bring up though. She won't hesitate to take you down."

"But why would she be playing her guitar? Hasn't she been in a good mood?"

Both of the Wegos diverted their gazes.

She narrowed her eyes. "Alright, speak."

"She kind of met him on the beach and that's where they would hang out most of the summer."

"This beach?"

The two nodded.

"Is she always reminded of him when she comes here or what?"

They shuffled her feet. "Not… usually. He owns a club here… and a bit earlier before you arrived… well… she received a call from him. He was inviting her out again."

"What'd he do to her that was so bad? Why would he call her if they broke up?" Kim was standing up now. Her hands were clenched and she was already not liking the guy and she didn't even know why they broke up.

"She kind of dumped him because he cheated on her… with two other girls… on their one year anniversary."

"We probably shouldn't tell you this but-"

"-he was also her first 'love'. He broke her heart."

"She didn't date anyone for-"

"-a year after that. It was a dark time."

"So why the fuck does he want to see her now after he did such a harsh thing to her?" she growled.

"Well… he supposedly never stopped liking her and wants her back. He says he's changed. He invited her to his club tomorrow night, and she's been brooding over it."

Kim's eyes widened. "Do you think she'll go?"

The twins bit their lips. "Well… she liked him the most out of all the people she dated… so it's possible."

* * *

**Edit:** It has come to my attention that part of this was a little confusing so I went back and edited like a line or two. It was just the part about Shego's relationship with Daniel. If you have any questions let me know and i'll try to clear up any misunderstandings.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm finally getting back to writing. Sorry I've been such a lazy idiot recently xD I'm trying to get back on track and get out a few chapters before I get drawn back into stupid school stuff. Sorry about how rough my chapters are... I've been rushing just to get my ideas down before I forget them from not typing in so long. Oh oh, but I'm excited :D I got my first bad review on any of my fics. It was on my IMing the Enemy fic. I'm kinda proud of myself for that :3 If I got a bad review it means I'm finally doing something right! It was a let down of a bad review though. It was something like "This story sucks" but that's ok, it's something so I guess I'll have to be content. It's the first step in getting reviews that are so horrible that it'll make my skin crawl :D I'm excited! :3 Anyways, enough with my rant... I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The sun was starting to rise as Shego opened her eyes and groaned. She rubbed her temples and looked around. "That's right… I'm on the beach…" she mumbled. She reached for her guitar and slowly stood, stretching her back.

With a sigh she picked up her beach chair and began the walk back to their beach house. It was pretty early and barely anyone was out. The sun was only beginning to show and the water was still cold.

Her feet sunk into the sand with each step, as if trying to keep her from leaving the beach, but she knew she couldn't stay there for too much longer. Jean would be pissed if she wasn't back in time to help with breakfast.

Blinking something hit her. Breakfast. She broke out into a run, words trailing from her mouth, "If Princess cooks we'll all be screwed."

She practically sprinted the rest of the way home, speeding into the house with frantic eyes.

Kim was just coming down the stairs and she jumped.

"Sh-Shego? Something wrong?"

The green skinned woman let out a sigh of relief. "I just needed to be sure I was back in time to cook breakfast."

"Oh. Well, Jean is about to start, I'm about to go help her."

"No," Shego said sternly.

"What? Why not?"

Shego put the chair and her guitar down and rolled her eyes. "Really Kimmie? I've heard so many things about your cooking skills. I'd rather NOT die first thing this morning."

Kim blushed and mumbled, "I'm not that bad anymore…"

"Just sit on the couch and watch some TV or something."

"Ron's asleep on the couch."

"Then sit on him and watch some TV or something."

The redhead huffed and walked over to where her best friend was sleeping, sitting on the floor next to the couch and flipping on the TV.

Shego sighed in relief and went to the kitchen, finding Jean pulling out the ingredients and an apron.

"How nice of you to show up," her friend said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I'm here. Don't be so cranky," Shego muttered.

Jean turned to scold her, "You disappear last night and don't even tell me where you're going. I have a reason to be cranky."

"Oh come on Jean, can't you just let it go? I'm back already," Shego sighed.

"Depends… why were you gone?"

Shego frowned. "I… was playing guitar on the beach."

Jean's face twisted into anger. "Did that bastard call you?!"

The villain muttered, "Yeah…"

"Tell me you are not thinking of seeing him again!" Jean said, grabbing her friend's shoulders. "He did something horrible, you can't take him back now!"

"Jean… I'm not taking him back. I'm just… going to visit him at his club tonight."

"Then I'm going with."

"No Jean. You two don't get along. You might destroy his club…"

"So? I have the money to pay for damages," she pouted.

"That's not what I mean."

"I don't care. If you go I go. I'll have the Wegos follow you around everywhere if I have to," Jean says sternly.

The green skinned woman groaned. "Alright, alright. You can go with me to the stupid club. Now drop the subject alright? Let's just make breakfast and not talk about this till later alright?"

The designer still wasn't ready to let it go, but she did. Her stomach growled in agreement with Shego; it was time to eat.

When breakfast was finished, the boys and Monique were woken up and they all sat down to eat.

Ron sat as far away from Shego as possible. There were some things he could deal with, like being in the same house, but he was having a hard time being in the same room, so there was no way he wanted to sit near her. What if she snapped? He wasn't risking that.

After breakfast the boys were on cleanup duty. When that was over, they split. Each had an idea of what they wanted to do that day, so they parted without a second thought.

The Wegos and Ron left together, heading out to pick up chicks, Ron acting as if he would teach them the ways of the ladies, and how to catch one. They stupidly believed him.

Monique and Jean went shopping.

Shego was going to head out for a run, but Kim caught her and forced her into hanging out at a karaoke place.

* * *

The blonde boy took a seat at the ice cream shop they'd visited the day before, winking at the Wegos before turning his attention to the brunette beside him.

"Hey there beautiful. I'm in a bit of a pinch, do you think you could help me out?" he said with a charming grin.

The brunette turned to look at him as if he'd just asked if she wanted to eat a cockroach or two. "Ew," escaped past her lips and she got up and left.

The Wegos looked at each other and then back at Ron. Maybe they should've asked their sister instead…

* * *

"No, no. You see, this fabric is lighter, it'd be best if it was on the top part of the dress," Monique said, her eyebrows furrowed. She pulled at the bright red fabric, testing its elasticity.

"Yes, but it lacks any sort of redeeming qualities other than that. I do agree it should be one of the top layers, but not THE top layer," Jean replied, running her fingers over the material.

"If it isn't the top layer it might be pushed down by the layers above, and we'd also lose the vibrant color."

"What I mean is that we should put only one layer on top. We use a type of fishnet, whether designed or not we figure out later, but that was it gives it more depth and it isn't blinding people as they look at it. We want it to grab attention, but not give somebody a seizure," Jean said with a laugh.

* * *

"Tell me again why you dragged me here, Princess," Shego growled, arms folded.

"Oh come on, don't be such a Grinch. Just try to relax for a bit, geez," the redhead groaned.

A deep frown fell upon the villains face, "Grinch? Seriously? You're asking me to fry your ass."

Kim looked at her in confusion. "What? I call you names all the time, just like you use pet names on me all the time!"

"But Grinch?"

"What's wrong with calling you that? You're always so grumpy anyways."

"What color is the Grinch?" Shego asked with a sigh.

The hero blinked a few times and asked in confusion, "Green… what does that have to do with anyth…. Ooooooh!"

Shego rolled her eyes. "And what do you think I was called around the first Christmas I looked like this?"

Kim grew silent, staring at the ground.

"Exactly," Shego muttered. After letting that sink in, the villain asked, "Now then, are you going to sing for me, or did you just waste money on a karaoke place?"

The redhead finally brought her eyes back up the green skinned woman and found a smirk on her face and a cocked eyebrow.

Kim broke into a grin and grabbed a microphone.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** Here ya'll are. I can't guarantee it's the best ever, but I'm starting to get to a fun part, so I'm excited :3 ~ I hope you all enjoy it! ~

* * *

Everyone met back up at the beach house at 6 to get dinner together before heading to out to party.

Shego practically threw herself onto Jean mumbling, "I can't take being stuck with Miss Priss for hours on end." She draped her arms over the designer and pouted.

Kim rolled her eyes, "Oh please, you were singing just as much as I was."

"At least I can hit ALL the high notes," Shego smirked. "You can hit one or two, then I have to listen to her voice crack."

The redhead grumbled and started heading up the steps, "I'm going to go shower and get changed. I'm not dealing with you people."

Shego just called after her, "Oh just so you know, the walls are thin, and I'd rather not hear your voice crack anymore."

"Oh shut it!" Kim called back, slamming the door.

Jean cocked an eyebrow and looked at the green skinned villain, "You seem to be having fun."

Shego finally pulled herself off of her best friend and said, "I'm messing with my enemy, how would that not be fun."

"Hey sis," the Wegos interrupted.

"Yeah, what's up?" Shego asked, turning her attention to them.

"Next time can you take us out to pick up on chicks?"

"Ron doesn't know what he's doing."

"Hey!" the blonde boy interjected, "I'm not bad at getting the ladies! I just had an… off day…"

Shego snickered, "Sure. Next time."

"Yes!" the two exclaimed, high fiving.

"Now you guys go get changed and wash up. After dinner we're going out to party."

"Ok!" they both grinned, racing up the steps.

"You too buffoon," Shego smirked.

Ron huffed and did as he was told.

Shego turned to Monique and Jean and said, "You guys can go get ready as well. I'll start making dinner and go get ready when Possible finishes up. When you guys are done you can take over cooking and then when I'm ready I'll come back and help. That alright?"

The two nodded.

"Ok, well hop to it," Shego grinned, turning and heading into the kitchen.

* * *

When dinner had ended, the boys cleaned the dishes and then they all left the beach house, heading to a club.

Arriving at the club, Kim, Mo, and Ron, were a little surprised that nobody tried to stop them, even when the Wegos were obviously underage. Shego just waved off the bouncer and walked past the entrance to the pain part of the club, walking to the back where a staircase was hidden away.

Another bouncer was in front of the steps with a stern gaze.

The green skinned woman met the man's eyes and said, "HE'S expecting us."

"And you are?" he asked without moving.

"The person who's about to whip your ass if you don't let me up," she said in a low growl.

A voice from above them interrupted, "Now now, Shego, no need to get snippy. He's just doing his job." The man walking down the steps towards them then said to the bouncer, "Don't worry about it Johnny, I asked her here… I did not expect a small crowd though." He turned his attention back to the villain. "Oh and I see you brought Jean with you."

Shego narrowed her eyes and glared at him, "Daniel."

He chuckled, "Grumpy as ever I see."

"Acting like an asshole as usual I see," Shego said in mock reply.

The smile fell from Daniel's face. "Oh come now Shego, it's been years."

"Not long enough if you ask me," she muttered.

"Come on up, we'll uh, continue this conversation upstairs. Your posse can party downstairs while we talk," he said, gesturing back the way they came.

Jean snapped, "Like hell. I'm not leaving you in the same room as her alone."

"You scared I'm going to force myself on her?" he asked with a strained voice.

"No," Jean replied smugly, "I'm afraid she'll finally become a murderer."

He didn't reply to her taunt and said, "Do as you wish, but my offer for you to party in my club is still up."

Ron, Monique, and the Wegos took him up on that offer, heading to the dance floor. Kim and Jean stayed put with Shego.

"Princess, go play with your friends. I don't need you here," Shego said in a low voice.

"'Princess?'" Daniel asked with a quirked eyebrow. "You're dating the ginger? I thought they had no souls." He smirked when he saw Kim's jaw set in a hard line.

"Don't piss her off Daniel, or I won't be the one to become a murderer."

He brushed it off and lead them up the steps to his private room.

There was a small bar along with a few couches and a TV.

"Would anyone like anything to drink?" he asked with a host smile, walking towards the bar.

"Coke," the three girls all replied at once.

Daniel looked at them, frowning, and asked, "No alcohol? Seriously? Where's the fun in that?"

"I'm underage," said Kim.

"I don't feel like drinking anything you make," growled Jean.

"I'd rather not be drugged by my ex," Shego spat.

Daniel looked a little hurt, "Do you really think that I'd drug you guys?"

Kim didn't know him well enough to answer, but Jean and Shego both replied, "Yes."

"Who's to say I won't drug your cokes then?" he asked a bit bitterly.

"Well, you're going to hand them to us without opening them. If you open them, I'm going to break your nose," said Shego.

"Fine, fine," he said, raising his hands in defeat. He grabbed three canned cokes and brought them over, handing one to each girl.

They each took them, Kim a bit more hesitantly than the others. She wasn't entirely sure she liked this Daniel guy, especially with how Jean and Shego were treating him. If they didn't like him this much, maybe there really was something dangerous about the guy.

Daniel then went back to the bar and grabbed himself a beer, taking a seat in a single and then gesturing for the girls to sit.

The three hesitantly took a seat on a large couch together, Shego in the center.

"Now then," Daniel said with a small grin, "where shall we begin?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm finally getting back into writing some it would seem. Guess what guys... well whatever you're thinking, WRONG. I wasn't even sure what I was thinking for a minute there, so I really don't think any of you could be right xD whoops. Anyways, so I'm working towards the ending now. I'm trying to wrap up my two long KiGo stories so I can start working on some other stuff. This should be several more chapters, and I hope you all enjoy. Be ready for fluff. I like fluff. I'm a very fluff-loving person. Fluffiness = Happiness for me. All my stuff usually ends in fluff. So, I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and while I know I can take forever to upload sometimes, I will always come back to this and keep working. I may take forever, but I will never stop until I'm finished :) I wouldn't do that to you all. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

"How about you grovel on the floor and beg forgiveness? That sounds like the perfect place for you to begin," Shego sneered.

Daniel's eyes softened and he set the beer down. "Look, Shego, I know you're pissed at me, but that's why I wanted to see you. I'm really sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have done that to you. I was young and I was stupid. Please, could you try to forgive me?"

Shego's lips formed a thin line.

Kim looked over at the older woman and could tell that she was in deep thought. It bugged her that someone was actually getting to the green skinned woman. She was Shego, THE Shego. A villain's sidekick, who, honestly, is more dangerous than her boss. Why should a guy like this be able to mess with her this much.

Jean was frowning. She turned to her friend and muttered, "Don't do it. He isn't worth it."

Kim was agreeing with Jean in her head. She didn't have to know this Daniel guy to dislike him. He'd already insulted her once.

Shego finally released a sigh and asked, "Honestly Daniel, I'm with Jean on this one. I don't see how you've changed. You're still an ass to people you've just met. You even treated Kimmie over there like a child."

He shrugged, "She is a child, I treated her appropriately."

Shego groaned and rubbed her temples, "She's the famous teen hero, Kim Possible, THE Kim Possible."

Daniel blinked a few times. "I… would like to believe you're telling me the truth, as your tone dictates, but… why would you be in the same room as your enemy and not fighting?"

"We have a…. truce going on right now."

Daniel cocked an eyebrow, "You never made a truce with anyone, even your brothers when they asked, and I'm talking about simple stuff like fighting over who sits where at a movie."

"My mother's the main reason the truce happened, Jean is the other."

"Ah," he said leaning back after picking up his beer. He took a sip and said, "That makes much more sense."

They fell into a silence and Kim looked at all of them. Shego's brow was furrowed and it made her hard to read, Jean was biting her lip and looking at Shego, and Daniel was leaning back in his seat relaxed, as if he had it in the bag.

Kim finally spoke up, looking Daniel in the eye, "I don't like you. I don't trust you. I don't even know why you invited Shego here. You say it's to apologize, but you've done only a little apologizing, and the rest has been you rubbing Shego in different directions, as if trying to mess with her mind."

He shrugged, "I don't care if you don't like me. You may be THE Kim Possible, but in the end, you're still but a child."

The redhead slowly stood, "Yeah, I'm a child, but I'm also the child who's about to interrupt whatever it is you're planning."

"Oh, and how do you plan to do tha-" he was cut off.

Kim had moved in front of Shego and kissed her.

The raven-haired woman looked at her in slight surprise, every thought in her mind disappearing.

Kim's face was the color of her hair, but she said, "We're leaving," and grabbed Shego, dragging her towards the exit. Jean was quick to follow.

Daniel stood up and went after them.

"My, my Kimmie, I didn't realize I'd already dragged you down to the dark side," Shego chuckled.

Kim muttered, "You haven't, I just wanted to piss off that ass. He aggravates me so much."

Shego laughed at that and allowed herself to be pulled away.

Jean let out a sigh of relief and a slight smile.

Daniel on the other hand wasn't happen, his face was tinted red with anger as he said, "Get back here! I wasn't done talking! And how dare you do that to my Shego! You have no right to-"

Kim looked over her shoulder and glared as she said venomously, "I have no right? You're the guy who cheated on her. Maybe you should rethink the position you're in before you question where I stand."

Daniel stopped dead in his tracks, halfway down the stairs.

Kim had pulled Shego out of the club while Jean went to get the others. The green skinned woman was still laughing as she left.

"I didn't know you had it in you to do something so bold," the older woman said, stifling her laughter and wiping away at the tears forming in her eyes.

The redhead's face was still the same color as her hair as she mumbled, "He made me mad. Stop laughing."

Shego gripped her stomach and took a few breaths as she said, "Alright, I'm calm, I'm done laughing."

Kim glanced at the older woman and could tell that her enemy was lying. She wasn't done laughing yet. She didn't even get a chance to say something before laughter came pouring from the green skinned woman again.

"I'm sorry," Shego managed to get out in between small bouts of laughter, "but honestly, I did not know you could do something like that, and the look on his face. Priceless. I never intended to go back to the guy, but you seriously cut him down to size in a way I wouldn't have been able to. Thanks for that."

The hero managed to bring her blush to a minimum as she said, "No problem… He just… he really pissed me off. I didn't know what else to do to get to him. Words wouldn't work, so action was all I could think of."

"Well, I wholeheartedly approve of what you did. I bet he'll be reliving that and getting pissed for the rest of his life."

Kim bit her lip and asked, "Do… do you think he'll leave you alone now?"

The smile fell from Shego's face as she let out a sigh, "Probably not. While you may have dealt a pretty big blow, he's a persistent bastard. He'll realize you were just doing that to throw him off, and while he will be mad, he'll get over it enough to continue trying to get back what he thinks is rightfully his."

"How did you fall for such an asshole in the first place?" Kim asked in exasperation.

Shego grinned slightly, "You really want to know?"

"Well… yeah," Kim said, a bit taken aback. She didn't think her enemy would be willing to tell her something so personal.

"You see, it all started whe-" she was cut off as Jean came out with the twins, Ron, and Mo. Shego then leaned in and whispered, "I'll tell you later. I don't want the twins to know this."

Kim seemed a little confused. Shego squeezed her shoulder slightly and said, "Believe me, if they knew the whole truth they'd probably have a meltdown or something."

"O-Ok."

"Come on, let's get out of here," Shego said, facing Kim but talking to everyone. "What do you all say to a walk on the beach at night? I'll show you all where the fireworks will be set up tomorrow."

Kim and Ron looked at them in confusion. "Fireworks?" they both asked at the same time.

"They didn't tell you?" Shego asked, gesturing to Mo and Jean.

The childhood friends looked at each other and said, "No."

Shego rolled her eyes and said, "Once a week they set off fireworks over the summer. I figured since you all are going to be here for it we'd all go to watch them. It's like a giant party on the beach. It started with just a fireworks display, but now there are games during the day and competitions and then as the fireworks go off there's a dance party going on that lasts until about two in the morning."

"That sounds awesome! I can get me some ladies!" Ron said, grinning.

Kim looked at him and let out a slight laugh. "It sounds awesome."

Jean and Mo exchanged a glance, both muttering under their breath's, "Oh it will be," smirks set on their faces.

* * *

**A/N:** Dun, dun, duuuuuun xD I will continue updating. I may be slow, but keep with me guys. I promise I will never fully disappear on you all! Love you guys! :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm just throwing this out there real quick. Sorry for any mistakes. I hope ya'll like it. I can't leave a long note since class is almost over and I have to log out. Well, enjoy!

* * *

Kim entered her shared room with Shego and took a seat on the bed, pulling out her Kimmunicator and checking her messages. Nothing from Wade, so far everything was good. She slowly looked up as Shego entered, walking over to the dresser.

"So," the redhead started, "you were going to tell me about you and the asshole earlier…"

"Yeah."

Kim looked at her enemy and cocked an eyebrow, "So? What happened?"

"Oh? You wanted me to tell you now?" Shego asked, smirking. She pulled out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and headed for the bathroom. "I'll tell you in a minute. I'm going to get comfy first."

The redhead groaned, "Ugh, fine…" She allowed herself to fall back onto the bed as the green skinned woman left.

As soon as the door closed she shut her eyes and muttered, "You're such an idiot. Why did you kiss her?!" She rubbed her temples for a few seconds until she heard the door creaking open.

She popped her eyes open and watched as Shego walked in and plopped down beside her on the bed.

"Now then, I will say that Daniel wasn't always an asshole," Shego started.

"That's hard to believe."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I can't even believe it sometimes." She let out a small sigh before continuing. "I met him on this beach. He didn't have a night club or anything yet, he was just another awkward guy. I ran into him, literally. I was still normal at the time; I hadn't been hit by the meteor. He was a gentleman, even if he fumbled some. I think I was the first girl he ever actually dated."

"Was he the first person you dated?"

"Nah, I'd dated Jean and a few girls before. I'd been in relationships. This was obviously a first for me though. I'd never thought I'd date a guy. My dad was actually proud of me for once in his life. While Daniel wasn't exactly the manliest guy in the world, he was still a guy, and he didn't quite have a stick up his ass." She closed her eyes and sighed. "He used to be quite the romantic. When I first met him I didn't fall for him first thing. He was just an insignificant bug that wouldn't leave me alone."

"What changed?"

"Well, the fireworks used to be once a month then, and it was coming up. Since I was single at the time and hadn't picked up a girl to go with yet, I agreed to go with him. At the party we danced, got drunk, partied. You know, the usual stuff that non-goody goodies would do. I must say, I loved partying too. Well, during the fireworks display he kissed me. I was too drunk to care and went with it. Before I knew what was happening, he and I were back at my place in bed. Surprisingly, I woke up the next morning and he was still there. I guess I wasn't exactly expecting him to be. I mean, I figured he'd only wanted to fuck me to begin with, so when I woke up and he was smiling at me, I realized it was different. I hadn't quite fallen for him yet, but we did decide to go out a few more times."

"How would that make the twins melt down?"

"That wouldn't."

"Huh?"

"I haven't gotten to the part they don't know about. They know all this."

"You told your younger brothers about you having sex with a guy?"

The green skinned woman shrugged, "It didn't really matter. They knew I'd had sex with women before. Hell, they walked in on us one time."

Kim shot up, "They walked in on you?! Oh my gawd… I can't even imagine what that would be like with my brothers!" Her face was burning red.

Shego chuckled, "They didn't see anything Cupcake. We were under the covers. They immediately ran though, I think they were shocked. Relax, it really isn't that big of a deal."

The redhead just shook her head slightly, "I just… woah."

Emerald eyes rolled as the villain said, "Anyways, moving on with the story…"

Kim laid back down on the bed and turned her attention back to her enemy.

"Well, he and I started dating. We didn't sleep together for a while after that, deciding to take it slow. Then…." Shego frowned slightly.

Kim raised an eyebrow as the older woman trailed off.

"A couple weeks after we started dating… we found out I was pregnant."

The redhead shot up with so much force she almost threw herself off the bed. "You were pregnant?!" she hissed, still trying to stay quiet enough that nobody would hear.

"Yeah…"

"What happened?!"

"Look Kimmie, what I'm about to tell you is a secret between me, my mother, Jean, and Daniel. You're about to be the first to hear this story in a long time. Can you not tell anybody this?"

The redhead slowly nodded.

With a deep sigh the woman continued, "I… decided on an abortion. Daniel actually wanted to keep the child. He is a few years older than me, so he was already more mature than I, but I wouldn't have been able to handle it. He said he'd stick with me though, even if I didn't want his child. So, I told my mother and Jean and they joined me and Daniel when I went to get an abortion. That's when things slowly started to go downhill."

Kim swallowed.

"He was still nice to me, but there was always an awkward tension. We'd only had sex that one time, and now I was even less willing to have it again. He always wanted to and I always refused. I was worried that if I wanted to stop he wouldn't. Then, at one point I was hit by the meteor. He said he didn't care that I had turned green, he said it was actually cool."

"So things were looking up?"

"Not… quite."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed, "Look, when I turned green I was uneasy. I told you how I was tormented in high school for my skin color. People don't take that sort of change easily. I mean, I finally knew I had the strength to fight him off if I had to, so I agreed to have sex with him. I hadn't slept with anyone because he and I were dating, and I wanted to stay loyal."

"He hadn't though?"

"He hadn't. I was heading over to his place to tell him that I was finally ready and I walked in on him with another girl. Well, another TWO girls. Apparently dating me had given him some confidence."

"Oh my god… what did you do?"

"First, I set his bed on fire and cursed him out, and then I ran to Jean."

Kim winced, "Oh geez. I'm so sorry…"

Shego shrugged, "Eh, it doesn't bother me as much anymore. It was a long time ago."

"Still, that's so horrible!" Kim replied, pain and concern written all over her face.

"Don't worry about it Cupcake, that was so long ago. I'm fine now." Shego then slid under the covers and said, "Anyways, let's get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be exhausting. Those competitions can really take it out of you."

"O-Ok…"

"Turn out the lights," Shego mumbled, rolling onto her side and facing the other direction.

Kim did as she was told and then slid back into bed.

Time ticked away but Kim was still awake. "Say… Shego…"

She got no reply.

"I'm really, really sorry, about everything. All the shit you had to deal with, whether it came from someone else or from me. I'm sorry." She wriggled over to her enemy and slowly wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so sorry."

Shego kept her breathing and heart calm, staring at the wall. She stayed silent but mouthed the words, "I know."


End file.
